Fire (2)
by arsen87
Summary: Segunda parte del fic "Fuego" la vida en la universidad y la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia Fabray- Berry
1. Chapter 1

**Q. ¿Cómo te has sentido?** –volteo a ver la cámara de su laptop.

**R. Bien, solo que ya no puedo dormir, solo de costado** –se paró frente la cámara y le mostro su panza de cinco meses- **pero me canso y tengo que voltearme para el otro lado**

**Q. Te ves hermosa** –la veía con adoración- **ya quiero estar allá y poder abrazarte y acariciar a mí bebe**

**R. ¿Cuándo comienzan las vacaciones?** –se volvió a sentar.

**Q. Oficialmente ya comenzaron pero ¿te acuerdas de ese maestro que te conté?** –la morena asintió con la cabeza-** Ethan y yo debemos hacer un examen antes de irnos, será mañana y cuando terminemos nos vamos a New York, ¿No has hablado con tus padres? Creí que iríamos en estas festividades a Lima**

**R. No Quinn, aún no estoy preparada para que me vean así**

**Q. Rachel ya hablamos de eso, en algún momento se enterarán, ¿Cuándo les diremos? ¿Cuándo tengas siete u ocho meses? Tienen derecho a saberlo, es su nieto, si tienes miedo déjame hablar a mí** –Rachel comenzó a llorar.

**R. Tengo miedo a su rechazo, a que se decepcionen de mí, ellos hicieron un esfuerzo para traerme a la universidad y sabes que no me está yendo nada bien en Nyada, además si hable con ellos y les dije que pasaríamos las festividades con tu papá** –Quinn solo negó con la cabeza.

**Q. Perdón amor, siento que todo esto es mi culpa**

**R. No digas eso, esto es un regalo, tu y yo…** -sonó el timbre del departamento- ahorita regreso, debe de ser Santana con lo que le pedí

Las vacaciones de diciembre habían llegado, las calles de New York estaban cubiertas por la nieve. Quinn había ido a visitar a Rachel cada vez que se podía, no era tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado pero Ethan no siempre estaba disponible y a veces no era posible un viaje en auto de ida y regreso por las obligaciones escolares pero trataban de hablar al menos una vez al día, Quinn estaba al pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía a su esposa, como los malos ratos que pasaba en la universidad debido al embarazo que le impedían realizar algunas rutinas de baile, el cansancio y el sueño constante trayendo esto problemas con los maestros.

**R. Te tardaste mucho Santana, juró que si no trajiste lo que te pedí no te dejaré pasar –gritaba antes de llegar a la puerta- desde ayer tengo antojo de…**. – la morena se quedó pasmada al abrir la puerta pero no tanto como las personas que se encontraban del otro lado al verla con su vestido de maternidad dejando ver ya su panza.

La rubia había tomado su libro para seguir estudiando esperando el regreso de su esposa, a la puerta de su habitación se escucharon unos golpes.

**Q. Está abierto** –dijo en voz alta para que se escuchará a través de la puerta.

**E. Hola Quinn** –se aventó a la cama-** vine para saber a qué hora nos iremos mañana** –tomó un balón de futbol que Ethan le regalo a la rubia, el balón era con el que se había ganado el primer partido de futbol americano.

**Q. Pues terminando el examen ¿No?** –volteo a ver la laptop.

**E. ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –se levantó y se acercó también a la pc.

**Q. Estaba hablando con Rachel pero no ha regresado**

**E. Tal vez se quedó dormida en algún lado** –se empezó a reír. El chico había sido testigo de las múltiples siestas que la morena tenía en las visitas que le había hecho con Quinn.

**Q. No digas eso, es por el embarazo**

**E. Bueno, me cansé de estudiar y me dio hambre así que venía a invitarte a cenar pero veo que estas ocupada** –camino hacía la puerta- nos vemos mañana Quinn

**Q. Hasta mañana** –la rubia se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Ethan, tomó su celular para marcarle a su esposa.

**H. Rachel ¿Estas embarazada?** –entró dentro del departamento, Rachel seguía pasmada.

**J. ¿Desde cuándo? Creí que iban a esperar** –la madre de la rubia estaba sorprendida- **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

**L. ¿Y planeaban decirnos en algún momento?**

**H. Hay que tranquilizarnos** –lo tomaba del hombro.

L**. Perdóname amor, pero venimos a darles una sorpresa pero los sorprendidos somos nosotros** –volteó a ver a Rachel.

**R. Perdón** –la morena comenzó a llorar- P**erdón yo no quería que se decepcionaran de mí** –caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa agarrándose el brazo- **no sabía cómo decirles** –los tres padres quedaron atónitos ante lo que sucedió- **señora yo le juro que es de Quinn** –volteo a ver a Judy, tenía las manos extendidas y su mano derecha estaba envuelta en fuego y sus ojos dorados.

**J. Eso no lo dudo...** –no le quitaba la mirada de las manos mientras la morena las movía de arriba abajo. El celular de la morena que estaba en la mesa comenzó a sonar, una foto de la rubia se mostraba en la pantalla, Rachel seguía hablando con sus padres, Judy tomó el teléfono y respondió- **Quiero que vengas en este mismo instante** –la línea quedo en silencio unos instantes -**¿Me escuchaste Quinn Fabray?**

**Q. ¿Mamá?** –la rubia no sabía lo que pasaba. Solo dos personas podían entonar de esa manera su nombre cuando estaban molestas, una era su esposa y la otra su madre.

**J. En este mismo instante Quinn**

**Q. Buscaré a Ethan** –colgó viendo el teléfono, terminó la llamada en Skype Rachel ya no aparecería. Tomó nuevamente el celular pero esta vez marco al chico que se acaba de ir- **¿Dónde estás Ethan?** –preguntó alterada.

**E. Voy en el auto, estoy buscando algún lugar donde se me antoje cenar**

**Q. Necesito que regreses, mi madre y mis suegros están con Rachel**

**E. ¿Y eso qué?, espera a que cene, muero de hambre**

**Q. Ethan, mi madre y sus padres…** -el chico se quedó callado unos segundos.

**E. ¿Y vieron a Rachel?**

**Q. Necesito ir para allá**

**E. Voy para allá**

La morena seguía llorando y caminando de un lado a otro, no se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su mano, de repente aparecieron los dos chicos, la mirada de los cuatro fue hacia los recién llegados, Quinn vio a Rachel con la mano en fuego y corrió hasta ella, tomó su mano al sentirla volteo a ver que sucedía, la rubia apago el fuego y la abrazó.

**Q. No pasa nada, tranquila** –le susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda- **¿estás bien?**

**R. Ya lo saben** –dijo apretando más a Quinn.

**Q. Ya lo sé, pero deben de estar felices porque tendrán un nieto** –levantó la cabeza para ver a los que ahí se encontraban y evitar que dijeran algo que alterara a la morena.

**S. Rachel ya te traje tus…** -abrió la puerta y vio a todos en la sala, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

**E. Espérame Santana** –corrió a la puerta y salió rápido.

**S. ¿Qué paso Ethan?** –se sentó en la escalera.

**E. Pues parece que le llegaron de sorpresa, Quinn ni siquiera me dejo cenar**

**S. Tengo los nachos de Rachel** –se los ofreció al chico.

**E. Pero se va a enojar si me los como**

**S. Después de esto ni se acordará** – Los chicos empezarón a reír, Ethan tomó los nachos y se los comenzó a comer.

**E. Estos nachos tiene mucho queso… ¿Qué paso con la dieta de frutas y verduras que llevaba?**

**S. Hace meses que la dejo, solo se chiquea cuando viene Quinn** –los dos estaban riendo.

Hiram y Leroy se acercaron a abrazar a su hija, Judy hizo lo mismo con su hija.

**L. Te sienta muy bien el embarazo**

**H. Te ves preciosa** –Rachel no dejaba de llora pero a la vez sonreía.

**R. ¿No están decepcionados de mí?**

**L. No nunca pasará eso**

**H. Una nueva vida siempre es maravilloso**

**L. Lo que si es que nos hubiera gustado saber desde el inicio y acompañarte en el proceso**

**J. ¿Estás bien?**

**Q. Si, un poco nerviosa por Rachel, porque los síntomas son diferentes a lo que yo viví**

**J. ¿Se ha sentido mal?**

**Q. No, lo normal, la agota mucho y siempre tiene sueño, los ascos y mareos los estoy teniendo yo**

**J. Es normal por el intercambio de fluidos, cuando estaba embarazada de ti lo mismo le pasaba a tú papá**

**Q. Pero es genial, un bebe de las dos** –ya las cosas se habían calmado, los padres de Rachel ya estaban sentados en los sofás y le acariciaban la pancita.

**J. ¿Y qué les ha dicho el medico?** –volteaba a ver a Rachel.

**Q. Nada, no hemos visto a ninguno**

**L. ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es muy irresponsable Quinn? Tienes que pensar en la salud de Rachel y del bebe**

**R. Vieron lo que sucedió hace un momento, no podemos arriesgarnos**

**J. ¿Tú papá sabe de esto?** –le preguntó a su hija la cual negó con la cabeza- **tenemos que decirle, el conoce mucha gente, seguramente sabrá de alguien que nos pueda ayudar** –tomó el teléfono y se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

**H. ¿Y cómo sucedió esto?**

**Q. Pues… es que Rachel y yo…** -Rachel tosió interrumpiendo a su esposa.

**H. Olvídalo, no quiero saber** –Leroy volteo a ver a su esposo.

**L. ¿Entonces supongo que no saben qué es?**

**R. Quinn cree que es una niña, pero yo sé que es un niño** –Quinn se sentó junto a su esposa y comenzó a acariciarle la pancita.

**H. Por la forma que tiene yo estoy de acuerdo con Rachel**

**L. No importa si es niño o niña mientras este sano, además me alegro que haya pasado así seré abuelo joven**

**J. Tú padre viene para acá** –se acercó a la morena y la abrazó- **déjame verte, te ves preciosa.**

**R. Pero estoy engordando**

**J. Es normal y prepárate porque aún falta… y a esto ¿Cuántos meses tienes?**

**Q. Cinco** –susurró.

**L. ¿Cuándo se enteraron?**

**R. El día de la ceremonia** –Los padres mostraron un semblante triste.

**Q. Perdonen, buscábamos la manera de contarles lo que nos sucedía, queríamos involucrarlos pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo**

**L. No es la primera vez que nos ocultan algo, pero esto es mucho más grande. Ahora que serán madres es una mayor responsabilidad ya que tendrán una persona que dependerá de ustedes, no pueden tomar las decisiones tan a la ligera, nosotros no les podemos reclamar que no nos hayan contado porque ustedes son una pareja y habrán tenido sus motivos y hablo por los tres** –volteo a ver a Hiram y Judy –**si nos duele porque se supone que somos una familia pero no mal interpreten esto porque también nos pone muy felices esta noticia**

**S. ¿por qué no corrimos a una de las habitaciones? Me estoy congelando**

**E. Pues yo no siento nada… si quieres te puedo abrazar**

**S. Ni lo pienses** – se abrazó a si misma- **bueno abrázame, pero pienses que es algo más**

**E. Claro que no** –se acercó a Santana y la abrazó- **además no eres mi tipo.**

**Ru. Buenas noches** –les dijo al pasar junto a ellos. Santana y Ethan se vieron mutuamente. Tocó la puerta, Quinn le abrió-¿**Qué sucede? ¿Qué era eso tan importante?** –abrazó a su hija. Entró a la casa y vio a todos en la sala sentados.

**Q. Te tenemos que dar una noticia** –volteo a ver a Rachel- **Rachel está embarazada**

**Ru. Creí que esperarían para la inseminación**

**Q. No fue necesario papá**

**Ru. ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?... ¿es tuyo?**

**Q. Si, algo… el fuego lo hizo**

**J. Russel, Rachel está teniendo los poderes de Quinn por el embarazo, nosotros nos enteramos hace unos momentos y también deberías de saberlo tú…** -Judy le contó todo lo que se acababan de enterar.

**Ru. Rachel, hija ven** –abrazó a la morena y se le quedo viendo a la panza- **felicidades a las dos**

**R. Gracias**

**J. ¿Conocerás a alguien que pueda revisar a Rachel? No han ido al médico por obvias razones**

**Ru. Quinn, debieron de haberse puesto en contacto conmigo, siempre hay alguien para este tipo de cosas de confidencialidad, debieron haber revisado a Rachel desde el principio**

**J. Calmate Russel, ya les dijimos eso desde el principio**

**Ru. Déjame ver con mis contactos** –tomó su celular y se alejó.

**S. Muero de frío** –dijo pasando por la sala seguida de Ethan- **estaré en la habitación**

**R. Dame mis nachos Santana**

**E. Dijiste que no se iba a acordar**

**R. ¿Te los comiste?** –volteo a ver al chico.

**S. Gracias Ethan… ya tienes aquí a tu esposa para que vaya a comprarte más** –camino más rápido escaleras arriba seguida de Ethan.

**Q. Ahorita yo voy a traerlos** –le dijo a su esposa y la abrazó.

**Ru. Mañana tienen la cita** –agarró un pedazo de papel y anoto la dirección- **nos vemos ahí a las doce, yo me retiro porque Nicole se quedó sola con él bebe, cuando le cuente le encantará la noticia** –empezó a reír- **nos vemos** –le acaricio la pancita a Rachel- **cuídame al pequeño Fabray**

Russel se fue dejando a los cinco nuevamente, Rachel les mostró las fotos que se había tomado los primeros meses, Santana y Ethan se unieron a ellos.

**R. No puedo creer que te hayas comido mis nacho Ethan**

**E. Perdón Rachel, creí que ya no los ibas a querer** –decía avergonzado- **aún tengo hambre**

**Q. Iré a traerte unos** –iba hacía la puerta.

**J. No deberías de salir así** –la rubia vestía un pantalón deportivo, una playera y unos tenis- **afuera está nevando**

**Q. Pero no tengo fri… iré por un suéter** –fue a su habitación y mientras tomaba uno la voz de su esposa la distrajo.

**R. Te voy acompañar** –agarró su saco.

**Q. No, no. Está haciendo demasiado frío quédate aquí no tardaré** –terminaba de subirse el cierre de la chaqueta.

**R. No quiero sepárame de ti, iré contigo. Me quedaré en el auto** –dijo tomándola del brazo.

**Q. Está bien, vamos pero promete que te quedarás en el auto**

**R. Lo prometo** –se acercó más a la rubia y la beso.

Las chicas subieron al auto, los padres primero se opusieron a que la morena saliera con ese clima pero las chicas ya lo habían decidido así que no les quedo de otra que aceptar la decisión de ellas.

**Q. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien por esto que acaba de suceder?**

**R. Si amor, se me quito un peso de encima** –puso su mano en la pierna de la rubia quien ya comenzaba a conducir- **¿y tú?**

**Q. Estoy feliz de cómo lo tomaron y me emociona ir al médico, será la primera vez que veamos a nuestro bebe**

**R. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?**

**Q. No lo sé, a mi me encantaría pero no puedo disponer del tiempo de Ethan**

**R. Me lo debe por haberse comido mis nachos** –la rubia solo se rio, ya estaba estacionándose fuera de la tienda.

**Q. Espera no tardaré** –salió del auto y fue a comprarle el antojo a su mujer. Unos minutos más tarde regreso y le entregó lo que había comprado.

**R. Gracias** –comenzó a comérselos- **desde ayer tenía antojo pero Santana no había querido ir a la tienda**

**Q. Por cierto ¿Cómo has visto a Santana después de la ruptura?** –encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

**R. Bien, no quiere hablar mucho de ello, algunas veces la noto triste, le marca a Brittany pero nunca le contesta** -le contaba a su esposa mientras seguía comiendo- **el otro día estábamos viendo una película y se puso a llorar y termine llorando con ella** –Quinn volteo a ver a su esposa con ternura- **¿Te ha contado algo Brittany? ¿Por qué termino con ella?**

**Q. Según lo que entendí fue que terminaron por que su relación estaba afectando el desempeño de Santana en la universidad, no iba a clases por que se quedaba dormida ya que platicaban toda la noche, ya sabes por la diferencia de horarios y pues Britt no quería eso para Santana**

**R. ¿No le has dicho a Brittany que Santana dejo la universidad?**

**Q. No, eso es cosa de ellas, cuando están listas hablarán** –se estacionaba ya dentro del estacionamiento de los departamentos.

**R. ¿Terminaste de estudiar?** –Quinn le abrió la puerta del auto y le ofreció la mano.

**Q. Ya había estudiado, solo estaba repasando** –abrazó a la morena- **si no fuera por ese examen, no me movería de tu lado** –entraron al elevador.

**R. No sé por qué ese maestro la agarró contra ti**

**Q. Según lo que me enteré debo de agradecérselo a mi padre, fueron compañeros en Yale y no lo trataba muy bien**

**R. Pues que poco profesional de su parte** –salieron del elevador-** tú no eres como el**

**Q. Solía serlo Rachel** –abrió la puerta del departamento. Rachel entró y un olor apetitoso hizo que caminará rápido a la cocina, Judy había hecho la cena y le cocino la comida favorita de la rubia.

**R. Quinn esto es tú culpa** –le gritó desde la cocina, en la mesa había un plato que desprendía ese aroma, era un plato con tocino asado del cual Rachel no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

**Q. No sé de qué hablas** –respondió entrando a la cocina.

**S. Parece que el pequeño Quinn heredo el gusto por el tocino** –comenzó a reír junto con Ethan y Judy.

**H. Es normal hija, son antojos**

**R. Pero huele tan rico y yo no como carne, soy vegana ¿recuerdan?, siempre lo he sido pero se me antoja tanto y…** -comenzó a llorar, Quinn la abrazo.

**Q. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?, yo dejo de comer cualquier alimento que provenga de un animal para que tú puedas comer todo lo que se te antoje, no debes de sentirte mal, no eres tú es el embarazo**

**R. No lo sé**

**Q. Esta no será la última tentación que tengas** –le acaricio la espalda- **¿Tenemos un trato?**

**R. No Quinn, no puedo hacer eso** –corrió a su habitación.

**S. De lo que se pierde** –siguió comiendo.

**Q. ¿Tienes algún problema si nos fuéramos mañana Ethan?** –preguntó al chico que seguía entretenido con su cena.

**E. No para nada, mientras sea temprano y lleguemos al examen**

**Q. Si, gracias** –comenzó a tomar algo de fruta y cereal para llevarle a su esposa.

**S. Ni creas que dormirás conmigo grandulón**

**Q. Pues se pondrán de acuerdo para saber dónde dormirán**

**J. Pues que se pongan de acuerdo entre ellos, Frannie no debe de tardar en llegar, me iré a dormir con ella**

**Q. No es necesario mamá, aquí hay espacio solo es cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo**

**J. No Quinn, me iré con tu hermana, quiero pasar tiempo con ella y tú sobrino, mañana vendré para acompañar a Rachel al medico**

**Q. Bueno** –tomó leche del refrigerador- **entonces se acomodan para dormir, iré a llevarle de cenar a Rachel, se quedan en su casa** –fue a su habitación a buscar a la morena quien estaba acostada en su cama, había dejado de llorar, solo estaba pensativa- **Te traje de cenar** –puso la charola en la mesita de noche.

R**. Gracias Quinn pero no tengo hambre** –respondió sin moverse.

**Q. Tienes que comer, tú y él bebe necesita vitaminas** –se sentó a su lado- **Si no quieres comer carne no comas, no pasa nada**

**R. No es eso Quinn… Estoy ansiosa y a la vez preocupada por lo que nos puedan decir mañana en el medico, quiero saber que nuestro bebe está bien** –se sentó en la cama.

**Q. ¿Crees que podremos verlo?** –le acaricio la pancita.

**R. ¿Tú crees? No lo había pensado** –le dio un beso y sonrió.

**Q. Es una posibilidad, tal vez y también podremos saber el sexo**

**R. Y así sabrás que tengo razón Quinn**

**Q. Ya lo veremos** –recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa- ¿**Y qué fue eso del fuego? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimo?**

**R. No sé** –le acarició el cabello rubio- n**unca me había pasado, quizá porque me puse muy nerviosa aun que cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada mis ojos estaban dorados**

**Q. ¿Por qué no me contaste?**

**R. Lo del embarazo ya no lo recordaba, pero no me dolió… bueno solo un poco el brazo, aun siento un leve dolor**

**Q. Eso es normal, ya se quitará**

**R. Pero no me tomó por sorpresa, ya lo esperaba, dentro de nuestra normalidad eso se venía venir**- le dio un beso en la cabeza- **digo de alguna forma se concibió al bebe y mucho o todo mejor dicho fue por el fuego**

**Q. ¿Crees que él bebe vaya a heredar el fuego?** –Se levantó quedando sentada en la cama y veía a los ojos a Rachel.

**R. Eso no me preocupa por qué sé que estarás allí si eso llegará a suceder** –le tomó la mano- **y eso será normal porque eres su mamá**

**Q. Bueno de eso me preocuparé cuando llegué el momento… mientras es necesario que comas** –se estiro para tomar la bandeja de comida pero la morena la detuvo.

**R. No tengo hambre Quinn, solo quiero que me abraces y me beses** –la jalo de la mano para terminar las dos acostadas en la cama, Quinn la abrazó. Rachel comenzó a besar a su esposa, los besos fueron tornándose más apasionados y comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la playera de su esposa que al sentirla se separó un poco- **¿Qué?** –sus ojos estaban dorados, la rubia al verla sonrió y la acarició- **No quiero caricias Quinn, quiero sexo**

**Q…**. –la rubia se quedó sin palabras- **es tentador Rachel… pero… no…no… no voy hacerlo, no en este estado, nuestro hijo está aquí, podríamos hacerle daño**

**R. Como quieras** –se dio la vuelta- **pero cuando tengas ganas lo mejor será que recurras a métodos manuales por esto que me haces pasar** –la rubia comenzó a reír- **Deberás de aprovechar ahora que también tengo fuego y hacerte disfrutar y sentir lo que tú me haces a mi cuando utilizas la mano encendida** –la rubia dejo de reír, sus ojos se tornaron dorados- **y por tus ojos veo que tienes las mismas ganas que yo**

**Q. Nunca dije que no tuviera ganas, suena pervertido pero embarazada te ves más hermosa pero piénsalo amor, no es el momento, la casa está llena de gente entre los que están tus padres y mi madre, mañana tengo un examen muy importante del cual depende que me pueda quedar todas las vacaciones contigo y si lo hacemos será por toda la noche y seguramente no me levantaré en la mañana y afectaré a Ethan que todavía nos está haciendo el favor…**. –la morena la interrumpió.

**R. Ya, ya, no me convences rubia pero por hoy me conformaré con besos y caricias ¿Eso so podemos?** –volvió a darse la vuelta.

**Q. Eso si** –la abrazó y volvió a besarla.

Después de algunos besos, abrazos y bloqueos a las intenciones sexuales de Rachel la morena se quedó dormida, Quinn tomó la cena intacta y bajo a la cocina a llevarla. En la sala estaban Ethan y Santana estaban acostados en el sofá cama, la rubia al verlos se quedó parada viéndolos.

**S. Sigue tu camino, aquí no hay nada que ver, hace mucho frío y es bueno dormir acompañada**

**Q. Yo no dije nada, solo vine a traer esto y desearles buenas noches** –solo se escuchó el ronquido del chico, la rubia sonrió y siguió su camino.

Espero les guste el inicio de esta segunda parte, gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**E. Quinn deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo, estas volviendo loca a mi hermana** –se sentó en la cama.

**Q. ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas** –guardaba las cosas que se llevaría a New York pues estaba oficialmente de vacaciones. En la mañana habían regresado a Yale, habían hecho el examen y estaba por regresar a la ciudad de las luces.

**E. Afuera está nevando y Lauren tiene aquí dentro del departamento el termostato en la temperatura más baja y aun así sigue teniendo calor ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?**

**Q. Perdón, es que estoy tan nerviosa, hoy será nuestra primera visita con el médico, que tal y las cosas no están bien** –dejo lo que hacía y volteo a ver a su amigo.

**E. Tranquila, todo el embarazo ha ido bien, bueno a excepción del fuego**

**Q. Pero… ¿que tal y no es un bebe? ¿Y si el fuego hizo todo? ¿Y si es algo que pueda dañar a Rachel? Y todo por mi culpa**

**E. En primera, el fuego lo hizo, todos sabemos eso, en segunda y la más importante tu fuego no le hace daño a Rachel**

**Q. Ayer Rachel trato de que tuviéramos sexo y yo estaba tan asustada… no quiero hacerlo sin antes ir al médico y saber que todo está bien, no le dije la verdadera razón, estoy aterrorizada Ethan, si se lo hubiera dicho como la traen las hormonas se hubiera puesto a llorar y yo no quiero eso**

**E. Como te dije, el embarazo ha ido bien Quinn, disfruta del embarazo de tu esposa, haz que ella lo disfrute, probablemente sea la única ocasión que este así, es una bendición, yo sé que dije antes que no deberían de tener sexo pero si tu esposa te lo pide hazlo**

**L. Hace demasiado calor aquí –**entraba a la habitación- **ufff aquí está más sofocado ¿Cómo es que ustedes están tan tranquilos?**

**E. Debe de estar mal el termostato Lauren, deja lo reviso** –se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Quinn.

**L. Si arréglalo, no soportaré estar así hoy, me iré hasta mañan**a –salió tras el chico.

Rachel llegó a la sala de estar donde ya estaban sus padres, Judy, Frannie y Tommy esperándola, la morena llevaba un vestido de maternidad color rosa con un listón del mismo color pero más fuerte arriba de la pancita. Todos estaban platicando mientras bajaba la morena y al verla se quedaron callados.

**R. Estoy lista** –sonrió, al ver que todos la veían preguntó- **¿Qué? ¿No les gusta lo que me puse?**

**L. Te ves hermosa hija**

**F. Te sienta la maternidad cuñada**

**J. Quiero ver la cara que pone mi hija cuando te vea, ya tienes el brillo en tus ojos**

**R. Gracias** –se sonrojo- **espero que Quinn no tarde por qué odio llegar retrasada**

En la parte superior de la casa se escuchó la voz de Ethan y Quinn, segundos después bajo la rubia seguida del chico.

**E. Fue de lo más gracioso**

**Q. Déjame en paz…** - se quedó callada al ver a su esposa-** te ves preciosa** –caminó hasta ella, la abrazó y le dio un beso para después acariciarle el vientre- **¿Cómo están mis chicas?**

**R. Bebe Quinn, si tenemos suerte hoy nos dirán que es**

**F. Sí, estamos bien hermana** –dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mano de su hijo.

**Q. Perdón, perdón** –saludo a todos rápido- **es que no puedo quitar la vista de mi esposa**

**E. ¿Y Santana?**

**R. Se fue a trabajar** –tomó la mano de Quinn- **Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde y que el medico piense mal de nosotras**

**F. Después de que sepa por qué tanta confidencialidad, lo último que recordará será si llegaron tarde** –se reía.

**H. Pues vámonos ya entonces**

**Q. ¿Vamos a ir todos?** –veía a los presentes.

**L. Claro, es nuestro primer nieto, no nos lo perderíamos**

**R. Pues vamos ya**

**E. Yo los dejo, iré a recoger a Santana, después les marco chicas. Mucha suerte**

Salieron de la casa, los tres padres se fueron en el auto con Frannie pues querían darles espacio a las chicas quienes se fueron en el auto de la morena.

**Q. Estoy nerviosa Rachel**

**R. No pasa nada amor, relájate…. ¿Qué pasa con Ethan y Santana?** –Cambió de conversación para distraer a la rubia- **están pasando mucho tiempo juntos**

**Q. Si, lo note, pero ya están grandes para saber que hacen**

**R. Tienes que dar vuelta aquí amor, es por esta calle**

La rubia se estacionó, era un edificio gris de diez pisos, salieron del auto y esperaron a que salieran sus familiares del otro auto. Quinn tomó la mano de la morena, suspiro y entraron al edificio, en recepción les dijeron que era el octavo piso, tomaron el elevador y al llegar Russel estaba guardando una pila de papeles en su portafolio, se acercó a los recién llegados y comenzó a saludarlos.

**Ru. Ya está todo listo hija, solo que les hablen para que las pasen y solo podrán entrar ustedes dos** –Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel, quien le apretó la mano y después comenzó a jugar con su anillo por los nervios.

**Q. Gracias papá**

**Ru. Igual que los demás, las esperaré aquí a fuera**

Después de esperar un poco de tiempo las chicas pasaron al consultorio, era una habitación amplia de color blanco, las paredes mostraban los cuadros con los reconocimientos que había recibido por su trabajo, en una esquina estaba el escritorio donde una mujer rubia las invitaba a acercarse, las chicas caminaron para llegar hasta ella.

**Dra. Buen día chicas** –se levantó de la silla y le dio la mano a la rubia- **tú debes de ser Quinn, eres igual a tu padre y esta adorable chica debe de ser Rachel** –también la saludo- **yo soy la doctora Julia Banes…** **tomen asiento** –las chicas hicieron lo que la Dra. Les indico- ¿**Cómo te has sentido en estos meses Rachel?**

**R. Bien, solo que cansada y con mucho sueño y en día normal de escuela con los tobillos hinchados y con antojos**

**J. Eso es normal en los embarazos y sobre todo si es el primero, ¿mareos, vómitos?**

**Q. Eso lo tengo yo**

**J. Bueno eso es normal también** –se levantó de la silla nuevamente- **ven Rachel acompáñame** –la morena se levantó y siguió a la Dra.- **vamos a pesarte y a medirte** –la morena se subió a una báscula. La rubia las veía desde su silla- **¿llevas alguna dieta o estas comiendo normal?**

**R. Llevo una dieta de futas y verduras** –su esposa la veía y se rio- **bueno y alguna que otra vez los antojos, nachos, pastel, galletas, helado, chocolates**

**J. ¿No comes carne?**

**R. No soy vegana, ¿por qué? ¿Es necesario?**

**J. Pues no es necesario que comas mucho, tal vez una o dos veces a la semana por qué se necesita la proteína que aporta para el desarrollo del bebe… ahora pasa para acá por favor** –la guio a una camilla- **siéntate, te revisaré la presión**

**Q. ¿Estas nerviosa?** –le preguntó, la morena volteo a ver a la rubia que ya estaba a su lado.

**R. Un poco ansiosa** -estiraba el brazo para que Julia hiciera lo correspondiente.

**Q. No te duele el brazo ¿verdad?**

**R. No, Quinn me pones nerviosa**

**Q. Perdón** –dio unos pasos para alejarse.

**J. No estén nerviosas, es un procedimiento de rutina, todo está normal, la presión está bien, el peso es normal** –trataba de tranquilizar a las chicas- **¿Quieren ver a su bebe?** –Trajo el equipo con el que haría el eco- **Rachel ponte esta bata para poder realizarlo** –le dio una bata de color blanco- **iré por algunas cosas que faltan te daré tiempo para que te cambies** –diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

**Q. Déjame ayudarte a quitarte el vestido** – se acercó a su esposa y comenzó a bajarle el cierre, Rachel sentía los dedos de la rubia deslizándose por su espalda, sus ojos se pusieron dorados.

**R. ¿Crees que tarde mucho la doctora?** –preguntó volteando hacía Quinn de manera sexy, la rubia noto el cambio de color de sus ojos.

**Q. Ni lo pienses** –le entregó la bata- **¿Cómo se te ocurre aquí? En cualquier momento podría entrar** – se dio la media vuelta para no ver a Rachel cambiarse, que su esposa tuviera esa actitud le parecía bastante sexy y prefería no tener tentaciones pues la noche anterior había sido muy difícil resistirse.

**R. Ya puedes voltear, ya me cambie** – la rubia al voltear vio a la morena ya con la bata puesta- **y relájate** –le dio una nalgada.

**Q. ¡Rachel!** –le reclamo.

**R. ¿Qué? Eres mi esposa y puedo hacer lo que quiera**- rio pícaramente.

J**. Volví, Rachel acuéstate en la camilla** –fue hasta el aparato y comenzó a acomodarlo, Quinn se paró a lado de su esposa y le tomó la mano- **Esto estará frío Rachel** –le puso gel en la pancita y segundos después en la pantalla comenzaban a aparecer imágenes, primero no se veía muy bien pero después la imagen fue tomando forma –**ahí esta sus bebe** –les señalo una parte de la pantalla- **todo parece normal, tiene sus dos piernas, sus dos brazos, el latido del corazón es normal…**

Quinn veía enternecida la imagen presionando la mano de Rachel, la morena comenzó a llorar, su mano se encendió haciendo a la doctora retroceder un poco. Quinn al verla solo le tomó la mano y el fuego desapareció.

**R. Quinn, nuestro bebe, es precioso** –la doctora asimilo por qué tanta confidencialidad y trato de actuar normalmente, se acercó nuevamente.

**J. Si quieren saber el sexo, este sería un buen momento** –Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn- **pero les digo que no es cien por ciento seguro**

**Q. Si, si queremos** –volvió a apretar la mano de Rachel.

**J. Bueno veamos** –comenzó a mover más el scaner- **felicidades tendrán un lindo chico, si definitivamente es un niño**

**Q. ¿Está segura?** –trataba de ver lo que la doctora veía.

**J. Muy segura**

**R. Te dije que era un niño Quinn** –sonrió.

**J. Bueno, les daré unas impresiones de la imagen, la cita próxima será en un mes** –sacó un pañuelo para limpiar el gel de la panza de Rachel.

**Q. Yo lo hago** –la doctora le entrego el pañuelo y la rubia comenzó a limpiar suavemente.

**J. Las dejaré solas unos minutos, iré por las impresiones y así te vuelves a cambiar Rachel** –volvió a abandonar la habitación.

**R. ¿Estas decepcionada?** –posó su manos sobre la de sus esposa que seguía limpiando el gel.

**Q. Para nada, solo estaba segura que sería una niña** –terminó de limpiar y tiró el pañuelo al bote de basura, Rachel se sentó, la rubia le tomo la cara con las dos manos y la beso- s**erá un hermoso niño**

**R. Espero que no saque mi nariz**

**Q. ¿Qué dices? Tu toda eres hermosa** –la ayudo a bajar, le paso su vestido y la morena se comenzó a cambiar.

**R. ¿Crees que deberíamos comenzar a comprar cosas para nuestro hijo?**

**Q. Creo que es muy pronto**

**R. ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? Me niego a que sea Russel jr, jr** –Quinn se empezó a reír.

**Q. Aún hay tiempo para pensar eso Rachel** –la abrazó y le subió el Rachel del vestido.

**J. Rachel, tendrás que llevar una dieta balanceada, tomar estas vitaminas y las espero el próximo mes, aquí tienen mi tarjeta –se las entrego- cualquier cosa ahí tiene mi numero móvil**

**Q. Muchas gracias** –le extendió la mano para despedirse.

J**. Olvidaba las impresiones** –se las entregó a la rubia. Las tres caminaban para la salida cuando la morena se detuvo.

**R. Julia, ¿es malo tener sexo durante el embarazo?** –la rubia que iba entretenida viendo las imágenes que le acababan de dar al escuchar a su esposa se detuvo en seco y volteo para verla que sonreía maliciosa.

**J. No para nada, al contrario es bueno, claro mientras no lo hagan de manera violenta** –reía.

**R. Gracias** –le dijo a la doctora- **escuchaste amor, no podrás utilizar los látigos** –Quinn comenzó a ponerse totalmente roja y Julia se sorprendió por el comentario, no lo esperaba.

**Q. ¿Por qué dices eso Rachel?** –preguntó una vez que salieron de la oficina, la morena reía.

R**. No dirá nada, recuerda que tiene un acuerdo de confidencialidad, además es por no querer tener sexo** –al llegar a la sala de espera ahí estaban sus padres, al acercarse a ellos todos se fueron levantando pues querían saber cómo les había ido a las chicas-** Es un niño papá** –abrazó a Hiram, Leroy se unió al abrazo.

**Ru. Felicidades hija** –abrazó a su hija al igual que Judy, Quinn les mostraba la imagen que llevaba al igual que Rachel a sus padres.

**R. ¿Verdad que se parece a Quinn?**

**F. ¿Por qué le deseas esas cosas tan feas al niño cuñada? Yo espero que se parezca a ti** –Quinn volteo a verla.

**Q. ¿Sabes que tú y yo nos parecemos?**

**F. Sí nos parecemos pero yo soy el modo bonito**

**L. Es demasiado precipitado decir que se parece a alguien, aun no se definen sus rasgos**

**Ru. Bueno, me tengo que retirar ya a la oficina, muchas felicidades hija** –abrazo a Rachel- **ven Quinn** –la alejo de los demás- **más tarde te voy a depositar para cualquier cosa que necesiten. En la noche o por la mañana iré a su casa, necesitamos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante** –la rubia al escuchar eso sabía que no era nada bueno.

**Q. Está bien papá, ahí estaremos**

**Ru. Ya me voy** – le dio un beso.

**R. ¿Todo bien?**

**Q. Si… ¿Ya nos vamos?** –le tomó la mano.

**R. Si, mis padres saldrán y tu mamá se ira con Frannie, creo que seremos solo tú y yo**

**Q. Vamos pues** –llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto, la rubia seguía pensativa, no sabía con qué les saldrían los padres ahora.

**R. ¿Qué pasa Quinn?**

**Q. No, nada. Iba pensando en lo que la doctora dijo** –volteo a verla y sonrió.

**R. No me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te ocurre, y ¿además crees que el pretexto que me pusiste anoche para no tener sexo me lo creí? Sé que estabas asustada y no porque estoy embarazada no me vas a decir las cosas, mírame sigo siendo yo, Rachel, con el doble de emociones y quizá si me dices algo me ponga a llorar pero no significa que me vaya a enojar o a ponerme mal, son las hormonas y quiero que nos sigamos contando las cosas**

**Q. Mi papá me dijo que hablarían con nosotros, no me dijo de qué y eso es lo que pienso y a la vez me enoja, ¿por qué se tienen que meter en nuestra relación?**

**R. No digas eso, son nuestros padres, ellos hacen lo que piensan que es correcto para nosotros**

**Q. Solo espero que no sea para imponernos algo, estoy cansada de eso, de tener que preocuparme que dirán mis padres** –estaciono el auto.

**R. Hay que escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos y dependiendo de eso tomamos una decisión si es necesario, solo te pido que te calmes** –bajo del auto y la siguió la rubia- **mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en el examen** –subieron al elevador

**Q. Pase, no con la calificación que esperaba pero al menos pase** –salieron del elevador y entraron al departamento- **además…**

**E…. y entonces le entregó el examen, el profesor le decía lo bien que le había ido en el examen y ahí estaba Quinn vomitándolo en los zapatos, hubieras visto la cara que puso** –reía junto a la latina.

R**. ¿Hiciste eso Quinn?** –la veía incrédula.

**Q. Sí, pero no te conté porque me da vergüenza… gracias Ethan**

**E. Perdóname Quinn pero es muy gracioso y gracias a eso saque mejor calificación que tú**

**S. Ya déjala Ethan, se está poniendo sensible mejor díganos cómo les fue**

**R. Es un niño Santana** –la latina se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la morena

**E. Es genial, tendremos un sobrinito** –abrazó a la rubia y la levantó del piso.

**R. Enséñales la imágenes Quinn** –una vez que el chico la regresó al suelo sacó las imágenes del eco y se las mostro.

**S. Se ve muy sano, no hay señales de tu nariz**

**Q. Cállate Santana, su nariz es perfecta**

**R. ¿Y estas maletas?** –preguntó viendo el equipaje que estaban junto a la puerta.

**E. Las estábamos esperando, invite a Santana a mi casa mientras tus padres estén aquí**

**R. ¿y te vas a ir?** –preguntó a la latina triste.

**S. No te pongas sentimental enano, solo serán unos días y estaré aquí todo el día solo iré a dormir y seguramente solo me extrañaras porque te traía todos tus antojos pero aquí estará tu esposa para que ella lo haga**

**R. No, no es por eso, es que me acostumbre a tenerte aquí** –abrazó a su amiga, la chica le regreso el abrazo.

**Q. Supongo que vendrán a pasar las fiestas aquí ¿verdad?**

**S. Yo tal vez**

**E. Yo no sé, depende si hagan algo mi familia**

**S. Bueno, después de reírnos de ti un rato ya nos vamos** –se despidió de las dos chicas al igual que Ethan, tomó las maletas y se fueron.

**R. La voy a extrañar Quinn**

**Q. Lo sé amor, también yo. Pensé que estaríamos juntos para la cena de navidad, pero al parecer tienen nuevos planes** –se sentó en el sofá y la morena se sentó en el otro extremo, se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al regazo de su esposa, la rubia comenzó a acariciarlos, así pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

**R. ¿Qué piensas?** –ladeo su cabeza para tener mejor vista de la rubia.

**Q. Aún sigo pensando en que nos van a decir o imponer nuestros padres, no puedo esperar a ser independiente y no tener que estar haciendo lo que ellos quieren**

**R. Yo no recuerdo que te hayas enojado cuando nos regalaron el departamento o los autos, aunque no te guste aun somos muy jóvenes y si nos quieren apoyar es para que más adelante podamos solventarnos solas, no me gusta que seamos de esas personas que solo aceptan cosas porque nos conviene si no que aceptemos el apoyo con las responsabilidades que se vengan porque somos una familia**

**Q. ¿Me estás diciendo interesada?** –dejo de masajearle los pies.

**R. No, no trato de decir eso, solo que no solo aceptemos las cosas materiales sino también las responsabilidades morales que conlleva que tus padres te ayuden o que cualquier persona lo haga, siempre hay un precio que pagar**

**Q. Para estar embarazada dices cosas muy ciertas** –volvió acariciar los pies de su esposa.

**R. Estar embarazada no me nubla el juicio… y claro, hay de imposiciones a imposiciones y vamos a escuchar lo que nos dicen porque nuestros padres no son perfectos**

**Q. Eres tan inteligente** –tomó el pie y le dio un beso.

**R. ¿Quinn?**

**Q. Mhm** –tenía los ojos cerrados.

**R. Ahora que sabemos que es un niño, ¿Qué nombre te gustaría? Me gustaría dejar de decirle bebe, sé que antes habíamos hablado de nombres pero Henry ya no me agrada mucho y tampoco Adam y recuerdo que tu no diste ninguna opción**

**Q. Es que no lo sé Rachel, creí que sería una niña y solo pensaba en nombres de niña, aunque sabía que se llamaría Quinn y eso es porque ya sabía el nombre de nuestra hija**

**R. ¿Y cómo sabías que aceptaría ese nombre?**

**Q. Me tocaría convencerte** –volvió a besar su pie.

**R. No digas cosas que no puedes cumplir Quinn Fabray** –se mordió el labio- te invito a comer porque no quiero escuchar tus excusas para no querer tener sexo además así te relajas antes de que lleguen nuestros padres

**Q. Pero… podemos intentarlo**

**R. No, vámonos** –bajo los pies y se puso los zapatos.

**Q. Rachel tal vez si…** -seguía a su esposa que iba hacía la puerta.

**R. Camina Fabray que muero de hambre** –la interrumpió.

Al llegar a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Rachel en la ciudad la morena la detuvo en la entrada.

**R. ¿Recuerdas el trato que me ofreciste?** –Preguntó tímida- **¿qué comiera carne durante el embarazo?**

**Q. Sí, pero no quiero obligarte a eso amor**

**R. ¿Aún sigue en pie? Por qué me gustaría decirte que sí, por qué los antojos son muy fuertes Quinn y Julia dijo que es necesario para el desarrollo del bebe**

**Q. Claro que si amor, yo no comeré carne durante ese periodo**

**R. Pero debes de prometerme que no lo harás, aunque no esté presente y no harás trampa**

**Q. Lo prometo** –le tomó la mano- c**ualquier cosa para que tu estés bien**

**R. Y no te burles de mí ni me veas raro**

**Q. Nunca haría eso amor** –entraron al restaurant, al llegar a su mesa un mesero les entregó la carta- **¿Qué pedirás?**

**R. No sé, todo se me antoja**

**Q. Pues yo te recomiendo este** –señalo un platillo en el menú.

**R. Confiaré en ti** –le dio un beso.

Las chicas pidieron después de varios minutos les llevaron sus platos, el de Rachel constaba de un filete de res asado con verduras y el de Quinn una ensalada. La morena solo veía su plato, se le antojaba tanto pero no podía dar el primer bocado pues sentía que iba en contra de sus principios, la rubia la veía también sin tocar su comida, no decía nada para que no sintiera que la presionaba. Rachel partió un pedazo del filete, suspiro y se lo metió a la boca.

**R. Esto sabe delicioso Quinn –le dijo después de pasarse lo que había comido.**

**Q. Lo sé** –comía ya su ensalada.

**R. Cuando pida el permiso en Nyada ¿puedo irme contigo a Yale? No me gustaría estar sola en casa**

**Q. Claro que si amor, solo espero que no te cause incomodidad, recuerda que es un espacio más reducido pero yo estaré encantada de tenerlos a los dos ahí** –le acarició la pancita.

**R. Creo que tengo el nombre del bebe** –la rubia volteo a verla- me gustaría ponerle así por agradecimiento ya que sin él no hubiéramos podido casarnos

**Q. Sé cuál es** –sonrió- **me agrada** –dejo su tenedor y se agacho cerca de la pancita y la acaricio- **escuchaste mi amor, tu mamá ya encontró un nombre para ti, tu nombre será Andrew**

**R. Andrew Berry Fabray**

**Q. Fabray Berry**

**R. Quinn estas arruinando el momento, si lo ves, esta ordenado alfabéticamente**

**Q. Bueno de todos modos no me interesa mucho el orden de los apellidos**

**R. Además lo hago para que cuando este en la universidad no tenga problemas posteriores**

**Q. Golpe bajo Berry** – se acercó a besarla-** te amo y también a ti** –le acarició la pancita- **Andrew Berry Fabray… ¿Sentiste eso Rachel?**

**R. Si, se movió –sonrió- ¿crees que le haya gustado su nombre?**

**Q. Claro que sí** –sonreía- no lo había sentido antes

**R. Es que no se había movido o al menos no lo había sentido** –el teléfono móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

**Q. Hola papá, Andrew se acaba de mover** –estaba feliz.

**Ru. ¿Quién es Andrew?**

**Q. Mi hijo papá, se movió y yo lo sentí** –estaba entusiasmada, Russel al escucharla comenzó a reír.

**Ru. Eso es una de las pequeñas satisfacciones que te dan los hijos, no sabía que ya habían elegido un nombre**

**Q. Lo acabamos de decidir**

**Ru. No discutiré el nombre, pero me hubiese gustado que se llamará Russel Jr Jr** –Quinn al escucharlo empezó a reírse- **pero queda bien Andrew Fabray Berry**

**Q. Si ¿verdad?** –volteo a ver a su esposa y sonrió nerviosa.

**Ru. Me gustó haber llamado en este momento y compartir tu felicidad, te hablaba para decirles que tu madre y los padres de Rachel ya están en su departamento y yo voy en camino**

**Q. Estamos fuera pero no tardamos en llegar, estamos cerca**

**Ru. Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá** –terminó la llamada.

**Q. Amor tenemos que irnos, tus padres están ya en el departamento y mi papá no tardará en llegar** –llamó al mesero- **además quiero que esto pase ya rápido** –el mesero se acercó- **me podrías traer la cuenta**

Las chicas pagaron la cuenta y tomaron camino hacía el departamento, al llegar al estacionamiento Russel se bajaba de su auto también.

**Q. Creí que ya estabas en el depa**

**Ru. Si, solo que lleve a Nicole con sus padres**

**R. Yo quería ver al pequeño Russel**

**Ru. Para la próxima lo puedo traer** –le acaricio la pancita- **para que conozca a Andrew**

**R. ¿Te gusta el nombre?** –entraron al elevador.

**Ru. Pues sí, pero me hubiera gustado tener otro Russel en la familia ¿y de dónde sacaron el nombre?**

**Q. Solo nos gustó** –querían guardarse para ellas lo que significaba ese nombre.

**Ru. Es bueno que hayan elegido un nombre pero ojala tomen la opinión de este viejo en el transcurso de los meses** –salieron del elevador.

**Q. Ay papá** –abrió la puerta del departamento, ya estaban los padres de Rachel y la mamá de Quinn sentados en la mesa de la cocina, solo se escuchaban las risas que invadían el departamento.

**R. Llegamos** –se quitó el saco- **Creo que nuestros padres se llevan muy bien** –se acercó para hablarle a la rubia al oído- **¿Crees que estén hablando de nosotros? ¿Crees que se burlan por qué me veo demasiada gorda con este vestido?**

**Q. No, claro que no, te ves preciosa y no seas paranoica** –la morena volteo a verla sorprendida.

**R. ¿Solo por qué estoy embarazada crees que estoy paranoica? ¿Crees que no puedo manejar mis emociones? Y ¿crees que no me di cuenta que te decepciono que fuera un niño y no una niña?**

**Q. Tranquila mi amor, yo amo a mi hijo**

**L. Pensamos que ya no iban a volver**

**R. Fuimos a comer** –se sentó en una silla.

R**u. Vamos al grano** –se sentó también en una de las sillas y cruzo la pierna- **esta platica es por qué no queremos escuchar más adelante "papá quiero dejar la universidad" "papá deje la universidad porque quiero estar con mi esposa" los padres de Rachel como nosotros las estaremos apoyando con los gastos que surjan pero la condición es que ninguna de las dos dejen la universidad, muchos jóvenes matarían por estar en alguna de sus universidades y ustedes que tienen esos lugares no quiero… no queremos que la desaprovechen, solo respondan si están de acuerdo o si están en desacuerdo** –las chicas voltearon a verse entre sí.

Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review,saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Q. Sí, estamos de acuerd**o

**L. Pero habrá un par de condiciones, una de ellas es que no deben de reprobar ninguna materia, sabemos que quieren estar la una con la otra pero pónganse de acuerdo sin afectar sus horarios, en este momento creerán que somos exigentes pero después nos entenderán que será por su bien** –la rubia y Rachel estaban serias.

**J. El niño necesita un futuro y ese futuro ustedes se lo darán estudiando**

**Ru. Mañana mandaré a alguien por el auto deportivo que tienen, ahorita que entramos note que aún tienen el Mustang**

**R. ¿Por qué?**

**H. Rachel es peligroso que vayas en ese auto ahora imagínate llevar un bebe ahí**

**R. ¡Quinn!** –la rubia volteo a verla, la rubia volteo a ver a sus papá para defender a sus esposa pero Russel le gano la palabra.

**Ru. ¿En dónde está el Camaro Quinn?**

**Q. Uh… en New Heaven**

**Ru. Mandaré a alguien por él, denme las llaves** –la rubia saco los dos juegos de llaves y se los entregó, las dos tenían cara triste.

**J. Quiten esas caras, esos autos no son seguros para un bebe**

**Q. Es qué son tantos recuerdos**

**H. Son cosas materiales Quinn…**

**Ru. Disculpa que te interrumpa Hiram, cambiando de tema las chicas ya eligieron un nombre para él bebe -** trataba de desviar el tema.**  
**

**L. ¿Qué nombre eligieron?** –preguntó entusiasmado.

**R. Se llama Andrew Berry Fabray** –se acarició la panza. Russel volteo a ver a Quinn quien desvió la vista para no toparse con la de su padre.

**J. Que hermoso nombre Rachel**

**L. Qué bueno que eligieron que primero Berry**

**Q. Voy al baño** –se dio la vuelta y se fue, trataba de evitar esa conversación pues sabía cómo era su padre con el tema del apellido.

**R. Pues si** –volteo a ver a Quinn que se alejaba- **si lo ven es por orden alfabético su nombre** –movía sus manos- **Andrew, Berry, Fabray** –Russel hizo un sonido gutural, la morena volteo a verlo y vio cómo se levantaba.

**Ru. Me tengo que ir, después me avisan en que queda lo de la cena** –se despido de los Berry y de Judy.

**R. ¿Qué cena?**

**Ru. Ya te contarán** –le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acaricio la pancita- **nos vemos pequeño Fabray**

**J. Pensamos hacer la cena de navidad, vamos a combinarlo con hanuka porque sabemos que tú y tu padre son judíos y…**

**R. Perdón Judy, iré por Quinn para que también escuche** –se levantó de la silla.

La morena había pasado por el baño que estaba en la planta baja y no había señal de su esposa así que subió a su habitación, la rubia estaba acostada a media cama con los brazos extendidos.

**R. ¿Creí que irías al baño?** –se sentó en el bordo de la cama acariciándose la pancita.

**Q. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de ahí**

**R. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta lo que dijeron? ¿Te molesta que nos quiten los autos? ¿Por qué no les dijiste?**

**Q. No es eso Rachel**

**R. Porque si quieres puedo ir a decirles que no queremos su…** -la rubia se levantó de la cama para quedar sentada junto a su esposa.

**Q. ¿por qué tenías que mencionar lo del apellido?**

**R. Es nuestro hijo Quinn, nosotras decidimos como se va a llamar**

**Q. Pero sabes como es mi padre con su apellido y quería dejar esa pelea para el final…** -las chicas se quedaron en silencio, la rubia acaricio la panza de su esposa- **y no digas que me decepciono por tener un hijo, eso dolió Rachel, yo lo amo desde que supe que estabas embarazada**

**R. Perdón, últimamente estoy diciendo cosas sin pensar, no fue mi intención** –abrazó a su mujer y le dio un beso.

**Q. Debemos de comprarte más ropa de embarazada, esta te esta comenzado a queda más ajustada** –jalo un poco el vestido de la pancita.

**R. Sí, me están creciendo mucho las boobies** –se las agarró con la mano, la rubia la veía embobada.

**Q. Ya lo había notado** –se mordió el labio y le dio una sonrisa juguetona. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados.

**R. Me imagino** –le tomó la cara y le dio un beso- **¿Quieres tocarlas?**

**Q. Bueno** –llevó sus manos a los pechos de Rachel y comenzó a masajearlos.

**R. Ay Quinn, despacio me duele** –se quejó. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta- **olvide que nuestros padres seguían aquí** –susurró, la rubia comenzó a reír-** Ya vamos** –gritó- **¿Por qué te ríes?** –susurró.

**Q. Por que quien sea que haya tocado escucho lo último que dijiste** –seguía riendo.

**R. Qué vergüenza** –se quedó con la boca abierta- **si fue tu mamá reafirmara que soy una pervertida** –se levantó de la cama- **anda vamos** –le ofreció la mano.

**Q. No**

**R. Ya se fue tu papá** –seguía con la mano estirada, la rubia la tomó.

**Q. Vamos pues** –volvió a reír.

**R. Ya amor** –la rubia se tapó la boca para seguir riendo- **ves que me da vergüenza y tú sigues con eso**

**Q. Además ¿Quién dice que fue mi mamá? Pero si fue ella es más gracioso** –seguía riendo. Ya bajaban a la sala.

**R. Ay Quinn te digo que no me toque ahí, estoy embarazada** –hablo con voz alta estando ya cerca de la cocina,la rubia se detuvo- **eso si es gracioso** –susurró y siguió el camino.

**F. Deberían de guardar esas cosas para cuando estén solas** –la morena se rió.

**H. Prefiero no enterarme de las cosas que le haces a mi hija Quinn** –la rubia se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

**F. Demasiado tarde Hiram** –le acaricio la panza a Rachel- **¿Cómo está el bebe?**

**T. Tía mira lo que me compro mi mamá** –le enseño un avión.

**Q. Esta hermoso Tommy**

**R. Se llama Andrew**

**F. ¿Andrew? No se llama así el chico que firmó el acta de matrimonio**

**Q. Si nos pareció un buen nombre y un buen detalle ya que no supimos como agradecerle**

**L. Así que por eso eligieron ese nombre**

**F. Andrew Fabray Berry, me gusta** –Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn quien cargaba a su sobrino, movió la mano de manera de negación- y**a les dijeron que la cena la haremos aquí en su casa**

**Q. ¿Qué cena?** –volteo a ver a su hermana mientras que bajaba a Tommy.

**F. Hermana déjame contarte una historia, un vez se supone que dios mando a su hijo a la tierra y cada diciembre se celebra su nacimiento…**

**Q. Ay Cállate Frannie**

**J. Compórtense niñas, lo que pasa es que pensamos hacer la cena navideña y de hanuka aquí para convivir**

**F. La haremos aquí porque ahora que ustedes no tienen auto no tendrán como moverse**

**Q. ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**F. ¿Quién crees que dio la idea?** –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. La rubia se le quedo viendo- N**o me veas así Quinn, es muy peligroso que lleves en ese tipo de autos a tu esposa embarazada y después a tu bebe**

**R. Fue muy amable de tu parte Frannie** –tomó la mano de Quinn.

**Q. Si, está bien solo digan que tenemos que cocinar**

**J. No se preocupen por eso, traeremos la cena, tu padre y Nicole también vendrán**

**Q. No les molesta si invitamos a Ethan y Santana ¿verdad?**

**S. ¿Invitarme a dónde?**

**R. ¡Santana!** –soltó a Quinn y abrazó a Santana.

**S. Hola enanos** –le acaricio la panza- te traje las galletas que te gustan

**R. Gracias** –le quitó el paquete que traía en las manos.

**Q. ¿Vendrás a la cena de Navidad?**

**S. No lo sé Quinn, depende de mis compromisos**

**R. No puedes hacerme eso Santana, tienes que estar aquí, tú me prometiste que estarías aquí** –hizo un puchero.

**S. Esa cara no enano, sabes que no te puedo decir que no**

**F. Cuidado hermana** –le susurró.

**Q. ¿Qué compromisos puedes tener?**

**S. Muchos Quinn**

**R. Cambiaste de idea y te quedarás ¿verdad?**

**S. Rachel, me he ido medio día**

**R. Pero tengo tanto que contarte** –se le acercó al oído y le susurró- **comí carne**

**S. ¿Y no vomitaste?**

**R. No, estaba delicioso**

**F. ¿Le estas contando lo que te hizo mi hermana?**

**S. Asco, Quinn por favor tu esposa está embarazada**

**R. Eso mismo le dije yo… pero ¿te vas a quedar?**

**S. ¿Dormiré con ustedes? Está haciendo frío y quiero abrazos**

**Q. No**

**R. Si**

**Q. No vamos a caber**

**S. Te vas al sillón Quinn**

**Q. Claro que no**

**S. No puedes mandar a tu esposa embarazada**

**F. Quinn yo creo que tu hijo se llamará Andrew Berry López**

**S. Claro que no, López va primero**

**J. Deberíamos de irnos ya Frannie se hace tarde** –se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso- **te hablo mañana** –después se despidió de Rachel.

**F. No vemos hermana, cuñada, suegros de mi hermana, la otra madre de mi sobrino**

**S. Así que mi hijo se llamará Andrew**

**Q. Ya basta, me molesta** –se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**S. Solo bromep Fabray, nada más vine a traerle las galletas a Rachel y a ver como estaban pero ya me voy** –le gritó para que la escuchara.

**R. No Santana!, es que tengo que contarte lo que nos hicieron**

**S. Te hablo por teléfono así tu esposa no se enoja de que este aquí**

**R. Ella no se enoja solo esta un poco celosa** –abrazó a la latina- **¿mañana vienes verdad?**

**S. No sé Rachel - **Veía de reojo a Quinn

La morena subió a su habitación, hacía rato que sus padres se habían ido a la de invitados y suponía que Quinn estaría ya acostada y no se equivocó.

**Q. ¿Quieres que ya me vaya al sillón?** –preguntó sin verla.

**R. No digas eso Quinn, Santana ya se fue** –se levantó de la cama.

Q**. Ni a mí me recibiste así Rachel**

**R. Estaba muy asustada cuando llegaste, además no se trata de medir el nivel de recibimiento, tu eres mi esposa y yo te amo a ti**

**Q. No puedo evitarlo Rachel, me dan muchos celos**

**R. Es Santana, Quinn, tu amiga y mi amiga que me ha hecho compañía todos estos meses, recuerda que estuviste de acuerdo que se quedará aquí**

**Q. Si Rachel pero es a mí a quien deberías de hacerle caras para convencer y ser yo quien te traiga galletas y todo lo que se te antoje… me estoy perdiendo tanto del embarazo por estar lejos** –se sentó en la cama y poso su cabeza en sus manos- **...perdón mi amor... no quise ponerme así pero me dan celos**

**R. No pensé que te molestará lo que le decía a Santana solo bromeaba... ya no lo haré** –se sentó a su lado.

**Q. No, no perdón** –la abrazo- ¿**puedo culpar al embarazo**? –se mordió el labio.

**R. No, solo yo** –le dio un beso.

La mañana siguiente se despertó la morena y Quinn ya no estaba a su lado, se levantó se puso su bata y bajo, de la cocina venía la voz de su esposa que tarareaba una canción y camino hacia dónde provenía el sonido al llegar vio a la rubia que se encontraba terminando de secar y acomodar los platos.

**R. Se volvió a mover** –se tocó la panza.

**Q. ¿Qué?** –se quitó los audífonos.

**R. Que se movió Andrew, hace mucho que no te escuchaba cantar** –la rubia le sonrió- **creo que reconoce tu voz**

**Q. ¿Tú crees?** –preguntó emocionada y acercándose a tocarle la pancita a su esposa.

**R. Claro, eres su mamá** –sonrió.

**Q. Tomé tu ipod, es que el mío sufrió un pequeño accidente con el fuego** –le dio un beso en los labios.

**R. Te lo presto, pero cuídalo** – se rió- ¿_ya desayunaste?_

**Q. Si, me levanté hace un rato y me puse a limpiar la cocina** –se volteo para acomodar el plato que traía en la mano.

**R. ¿Qué haces?** –la vio extraña.

**Q. Acomodando los platos** –regreso la mirada a su esposa.

**R. Los platos no van ahí Quinn** –se le quedo viendo.

**Q. Pero es más fácil tomarlos de aquí**

**R. Sí, pero ese no es su lugar** –se acercó para quitarlo de ahí.

**Q. Pero es que Rachel aquí es más fácil tomarlos**

**R. Si, pero todo debe de ir en su lugar mira** –puso el plato en su lugar- **platos, tazas, vasos, platos chicos** –señalaba con la mano cada cosa- **¿ves?** –la rubia se acercó a la morena.

**Q. Vas a volver loca a tu madre cuando dejes todos los juguetes tirados** –le acaricio la panza-** siéntate, te serviré de desayunar, tus padres se fueron hace un rato dijeron que en un par de horas volvían** –Rachel se sentó en una silla.

**R. ...Soñé con Andrew** –la rubia que había comenzado a servirle el desayuno se detuvo para verla- **¿Qué?**

**Q. Cuéntame el sueño** –dijo emocionada, continuo sirviéndole el desayuno.

**R. Pues estábamos en el bosque, tu jugabas con él y cuando me vio vino corriendo a mí, me veía con sus hermosos ojos yo lo acaricie… con mi mano llena de fuego** –la rubia volteo a verla-** ¿Crees que sea permanente el fuego en mí? ¿Crees qué nuestro hijo lo herede?**

**Q. No creo** –le puso el palto frente a ella, unos huevos con tocino y se sentó frente a ella.

**R. No es que sea algo malo, pero me gustaría que tuviera una infancia normal**

**Q. Ya te lo dije amor, no creo… mejor cuéntame cómo es** –sonreía nerviosamente- **¿se parece a ti? ¿se parece a mí?**

**R. Pues tiene tu… no, mejor que sea sorpresa**

**Q. No es justo Rachel, yo te mostré como es Quinn hasta te enseñe una foto** –se levantó indignada.

**R. Ya que te levantaste dame jugo** –le sonrió-** además ¿no te gustaría descubrirlo por ti misma? Yo te haría una descripción pero tal vez lo imagines diferente a como es**

**Q. Si no importa dímelo** –le entregó el jugo.

**R. No –**comenzó a comer su desayuno.

**Q. ¡Rachel!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!**

**R. Te quedo delicioso el desayuno amor**

**Q. No me cambies el tema, me gustaría soñarlo también yo** –se volvió a sentar.

**R. ¿Sabes a donde fueron mis padres?** –seguía comiendo.

**Q. Creo que a comprar algunos regalos**

**R. Nosotros no hemos comprado nada Quinn, tenemos que ir**

**Q. Lo siento Rachel, pero a la única que le daré un regalo será a ti, lo demás lo guardaré para el bebe además tu regalo lo compre en New Heaven**

**R. Ay yo también ya te compre el tuyo, pero a mis padres no así que me gustará comprarles algo**

**Q. Entiende Rachel prefiero que ahorremos por que se vienen gastos fuertes con él bebe y todos los ahorros se irán**

**R. Iré a bañarme amor** –se levantó de la silla y se acercó a darle un beso a su esposa.

**Q. ¿Te ayudo?** –le sonrió coqueta.

**R. No Quinn** –se alejó de la cocina- **pero gracias**

**Q. Algún día necesitarás mi ayuda y no lo hare** –le grito.

La morena se fue a su habitación y tomó el celular.

**E. Bueno** –se escuchaba adormilado.

**R. Ethan necesito que vengas y distraigas a Quinn y trae a Santana**

**E. ¿Por qué tan temprano?**

**R. Porqué necesito ir a comprarle un regalo**

**E. ¿No le has comprado nada? Ella te lo compró hace días y hoy las tiendas estarán abarrotadas**

**R. ¿Me vas ayudar o no?**

**E. Bueno, pero a ver si San se quiere levantar**

**R. ¿Está durmiendo contigo?** –gritó.

**Q. ¿con quién hablas amor?** –preguntó entrando en la habitación.

**R. Con Ethan, hablo a ver si estaríamos aquí, Santana quiere que la acompañe a una tienda**

**Q. Como hoy si estará todo lleno, típico de Santana deja todo al último**

**E. Al rato nos vemos Rachel** –colgó la llamada.

**Q. Y mejor la acompaño yo, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo**

**R. Bueno** –tomó su toalla y se metió al baño- y**a lo pensé bien y si quiero tu ayuda** –se asomó por la puerta.

**Q. No, te dije que ibas a necesitarme algún día y me negaría** –le sacó la lengua.

**R. Pero es tu hijo**

**Q. No me chantajes Rachel**

**R. Como quieras pero esto lo está escuchando Andrew** –cerró la puerta.

**Q. Ya ves, y así quieres tener sexo** –gritó, Quinn solo escucho la risa de su esposa, se levantó y entró al baño.

**R. Creí que no me ayudarías** –le aventó agua con la mano haciendo a su esposa gritar.

**Q. Quería venir a ver, oye ya me bañe**

**R. Que lastima rubia, esta tan rica el agua** –saco la mano de la regadera y tomó a Quinn de la playera jalándola hacía ella.

**Q. Rachel voy a mojar mi rop…** -la morena no la dejo terminar por que la beso, poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa ya empapada- **esta me la vas a pagar Berry**

**R. No puedes hacerme nada, estoy embarazada**

**Q. Pero no será para siempre** –la morena se quedó con la boca abierta de lo sorprendida.

**R. No te atreverías a vengarte de la madre de tu hijo**

**Q. Tienes razón** –la tomo de la cadera y la beso.

La rubia se dirigió a abrir la puerta, hacia minutos que habían terminado de bañarse entre juegos, manoseos y besos, Rachel estaba en la habitación terminando de cambiarse cuando el timbre se había escuchado.

**S. Hola Fabray** –entro al departamento seguida del chico.

**Q. López**

**E. ¿Y ustedes que tienen? ¿estan enojadas?  
**

**R. Hola** –saludo bajando la escalera.

**E. Hola Rachel**

**S. ¿Cómo estas gorda?** –Rachel la abrazo.

**R. No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada**

**Q. No le digas es**o –tomó la mano de Rachel.

**E. Entonces…¿hubo algun disgusto?**

**Q. Deja voy por mi bolso a la habitación para irnos** –le dijo a Santana, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, tomó su bolso y al salir de la habitación se encontró con Ethan- **¿qué haces aquí?**

**E. Ah… mmm… Es que… es que quería saber si ibas a querer que yo pusiera las cosas** –la rubia lo miraba sin entender nada- las cosas esas en la habitación del bebe

**Q. ¿Qué cosas?** –levantó la ceja.

**E. Esas cosas que me dijste en Yale, esas que quieres para poner las cosas del bebe**

**Q. Oh, los estantes, pues si**

**E. Entonces hay que tomar las medidas y ver donde las vas a querer**

**Q. Pero ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?** –la rubia se hacía a un lado para bajar de la habitación.

**E. Pues sí pero quiero tomar las medidas** –se interponía entre la rubia y las escaleras-** para saber cómo los voy hacer**

**Q. Ethan, quedamos en que solo las ibas a poner por que las compraré**

**E. Eh, pues sí… mmm pero me gustaría tomarle medidas en este momento** –Quinn solo entre cerro los ojos y entró a la otra habitación y el chico la siguió.

**Q. Me gustaría aquí una** –señalo una pared- **y la otra acá** –señalo otra pared volteo a ver al chico que media con los dedos donde la rubia había señalado, la rubia negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama- ¿**por qué no trajiste cinta para medir?**

**E. Ah… es que soy mejor midiendo al tanteo –**respondió de espaldas pues no quería verla a los ojos.

**Q. Ethan, cuando bajemos las escaleras Rachel y Santana no van a estar ¿verdad?** –el chico se quedó callado y dio media vuelta.

**E. No** –se acercó a la rubia.

**Q. Olvido comprarme el regalo ¿verdad?**

**E. Sí, pero no le digas si no me matará** –se acostó en la cama-** lo que me hacen pasar, perdón Quinn**

**Q. Tú no tienes la culpa Ethan, mejor vamos porque tengo que acomodar las cosas para la noche**

**E. Tengo que decirte algo que te puede hacer sentir mejor** –se levantó de la cama.

**Q. Dime** –siguió al chico que ya salía de la habitación.

**E. Santana y yo nos quedaremos esta noche**

**Q. Eso es genial** –lo abrazó- ¿**pero no lo haces pro que te sientes obligado verdad?**

**E. Claro que no, Lauren quien sabe a dónde se irá y mi padre se fue a Miami creo...**

**Q. Entonces ayúdame a arreglar las cosas**

**S. ¿entonces que le vas a comprar?** –las chicas daban vuelta por las tiendas que como había dicho Quinn estaban abarrotadas.

**R. No sé Santana, ayúdame**

**S. ¿Por qué? Es tu esposa**

**R. ¿Qué crees que me de ella?**

**S. No sé, Quinn ha cambiado mucho desde que está contigo seguramente será una cursilería**

**R. Ya sé que le voy a regalar** –se metió a una tienda rápidamente.

**S. Para estar embarazada es muy veloz… espera enano** –corrió tras ella.

**E. ¿Segura que no quieres?** –el chico estaba sentado en el sofá y en la mesa de centro tenía un caja de pizza.

**Q. No Ethan, esa pizza está llena de carne y le prometí a mi esposa que no comería mientras estuviera embarazada** –la rubia terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

**E. Más para mí** –dijo ya con la boca llena.

**H. Ya volvimos** –entró por la puerta seguido de su esposo.

**L. Trajimos algo de comida, tú mamá dijo que traería lo demás** –le dijo a la rubia que había dejado de hacer lo que hacía- **tardamos porque el trafico esta horrible**

**H. No deberías estar comiendo, después no tendrás hambre** –se sentó a su lado.

**L. ¿Y Rachel?** –acomodaba lo que traía en la mesa.

**Q. Salió** –comenzó a ayudar a su suegro.

**L. ¿La dejaste salir sola?** –volteo a ver a la rubia.

**Q. No está sola, fue con Santana, se le metió en la cabeza que necesitaba ir al centro comercial y no la pude hacer cambiar de opinión**

**L. Rachel es tan terca como su padre, espero que mi nieto salga con ese tipo de cosas más parecido a ti**

**H. Tenías que sacar a tu nieto, todo el día ha estado hablando de él Quinn** –la rubia sonrió- **iré a guardar estas cosas que trajimos y a tomar una ducha**

**Q. ¿Saben cómo a qué hora llegará mi madre?**

**L. Pues dijo que como seis o siete aún hay tiempo**

**Q. Debería de llamarle a Rachel a ver si ya viene** –sacó su teléfono y marco el número de su esposa.

**R. Quinn** –respondió nerviosa-** ya voy a casa amor, solo que hay mucho trafico**

**Q. Tus padres ya regresaron**

**R. ¿Estas enojada conmigo?**

**Q. ¿Debería?**

**R. Me fui mientras estabas en otro lado**

**Q. Pues… no, quizá un poco por cómo te fuiste, pero supongo tuviste tus razones**

**R. Lo siento** –comenzó a llorar.

**Q. No te pongas así amor, no es gran cosa, en cuanto te vea se me olvidará además ya te extraño por favor no tardes**

**R. No, ya estamos cerca solo que avanzamos muy lentamente**

**Q. Bueno, te espero, llega a salvo, los amo**

**R. Y nosotros a t**i –finalizo la llamada.

**Q. Ya viene** –le dijo a su suegro quien no le había quitado la mirada.

**L. Que bien** –se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, después se detuvo y volvió a ver a la rubia-** Sabes Quinn me alegro que seas tú quien cuide de mi hija y en un par de meses a mi nieto**

**Q. Gracias, pero para mí es un placer** –Leroy camino y paso al lado de la rubia y siguió hasta la terraza, Quinn al verlo lo siguió.

**L. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisarnos, nosotros estamos muy felices por la noticia, nos agarró desprevenidos pero por mi parte estoy encantado y sé que Hiram también lo está, no te negaré que estoy un poco ansioso y lo mejor será que seré un abuelo joven** –rió- a**un podré jugar con mi nieto por qué lo llevarán a Lima ¿verdad?**

**Q. Claro que si, en cada oportunidad** –le sonrió al hombre.

**L. Bueno Quinn, también me iré a cambiar no creo que tarden mucho ya en llegar** –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y entro a la cocina en la puerta se detuvo y volteo hacia la rubia-** Ah y Quinn, ten mucha paciencia con mi hija algunas veces puede llegar a ser muy testaruda y ahora parece que más por el embarazo** –la rubia asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver el paisaje.

**R. Podrías resfriarte estando aquí sin un sweater y con este clima** –la rubia al escuchar la voz volteo rápidamente y le regalo una sonrisa.

**Q. ¿Estás bien?** –dio unos pasos rápidamente hasta acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla.

**R. Si, solo salí** –le dio un beso- **no pasa nada**

**Q. Es que no quiero que te alejes de mi** –la pego más a su cuerpo.

**R. No lo haré** –la volvió a besar.

**S. Hey conejos me iré a bañar a su habitación** –les gritó desde la puerta- **los otros baños están ocupados**

**Q. Si, lo que quieras** –volvió a besar a Rachel, la latina dio media vuelta y se fue.

**R. Espera, necesito ir al baño y dijo que todos los baños están ocupados** –se alejó y entro a la casa-**tengo que ir antes de que se meta a bañar** -la rubia se rió.

**Q. Con cuidado** –le gritó, suspiro y entro a la casa.

**R. ¡Santana!** –grito- **déjame entrar primero al baño –**entró a la habitación y aventó a la latina que estaba por entrar al baño.

**S. ¡Ay enano!** –se sentó en la cama para esperar que saliera, después de unos minutos se levantó de la cama y recorrió la habitación, hubo algo que llamo su atención, tomo un porta retrato y se le quedo viendo –**Rachel ¿Quién es la niña que abrazas en la foto que tienes aquí?** –hablo un poco fuerte para que la morena la escuchara a través de la puerta.

**R. Es mi hija-**gritó.

**S. ¿Ah?¿Me perdí de algo?**

**R. Es una historia muy larga Santana** –la latina dejo el porta retrato y se aventó a la cama.

**S. Britt ama esta época, ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?** –suspiro, paso un rato antes de que recibiera una respuesta de la otra chica.

**R. No te hagas esto Santana, dale tiempo**

**S. ¿Tiempo? Tiempo es el que te estoy dando ahí dentro ¿Cuándo vas a salir?** –la chica cambió de tema pues ya estaba poniéndose melancólica.

**R. Déjame en paz, me dan ganas de ir al baño pero tardo en hacer**

**S. Deberías de utilizar pañal**

**R. Cállate, mientras más me distraigas más voy a tardar**

**S. Bueno esperare solo espero que sea antes de la cena** –la puerta del baño se abrió.

**R. No pude hacer por tu culpa** –la latina se levantó y se metió al baño- **no vayas a salir porque me voy a cambiar**

**S. Claro que no, quien quisiera verte desnuda**

**Q. Yo si** –entró a la habitación.

**S. No vayan a ponerse a hacer cochinadas que escucho todo** –gritó.

**Q. Ven amor** –se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso haciéndolo más sonoro para molestar a su amiga.

**S. ¡Hey porque tiene que ser cuando me estoy bañando!**

**R. ¡Quinn! No deberíamos estar haciendo esto** –la morena se alejó de la rubia y busco su vestido, trataba de evitar reírse.

**Q. ¿Por qué?, me gusta** –empezó a peinarse

**S. No hagan eso, qué asco**

**R. ¡Quinn esta Santana!** –evitaba reírse, comenzó a ponerse el vestido.

**Q. Que tiene, no escucha** –también comenzaba a ponerse su vestido.

**S. Si escucho** –se quejaba. Las dos reían.

**J. Se puede** –se escuchó a través de la puerta después de unos golpes.

**R. Claro Judy, pasa**

**J. Ethan nos dijo que estaban aquí** –saludo a las dos chicas- **que bien decoraron su habitación** –se paseó por la habitación- **que bonita vista tienen**

**Q. Si, se ve genial, te invitaría a salir al balcón pero está nevando**

**J. ¿Y esta niña quién es? **–tomó el cuadro que antes había tomado Santana.

**R. Es Photoshop** –respondió rápido.

**J. ¿Cómo?** –volteo a ver a la morena.

**R. Si, la descargue de Internet de cómo sería una hija nuestra, se usa foto de las dos y pues salió así**

**J. Pues es igualita a Quinn de niña** –regreso la vista al cuadro.

**Q. ¿Si verdad?** –veía la foto con ternura también.

**J. ¿Y el del niño?**

**R. Solo pude descargar una** –se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Quinn

**J. Pues vamos por que abajo esta tu hermana y su esposo, necesito que me digan dónde puedo poner lo que trajimo**s –dijo ya saliendo de la habitación seguida de las chicas.

**R. Puedes ponerlo donde quieras Judy, es tu casa** –bajaban las escaleras- **¡Quinn! Pusiste un arbolito** –la rubia le sonrió- e**sta hermoso amor**

**Q. No tanto como tú te ves esta noche, te ves hermosa en ese vestido** –le dio un beso en la mejilla. La morena llevaba un vestido de color negro con un pliegue bajo el busto que amarraba un listón en un moño, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con una cinta del mismo color del vestido.

**R. ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Lo compré hoy, ya no me queda la ropa que tengo –**hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**Q. Me encanta, te ves preciosa, ven** –la tomó de la mano- **te deje la estrella para que tú la pongas** –tomó una cajita que estaba sobre el librero y la abrió mostrando una estrella dorada.

**R. ¿Me ayudas?** –le preguntó tomando la estrella.

**Q. Claro** –la tomo de la cintura mientras la morena se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar la cima del árbol hasta que termino por colocarla, se dio la media vuelta y beso a la rubia.

**Je. Cuñada, no deberías de hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a la esposa de otros, nos dejas mal** –comenzó a reír, las chicas se separaron.

**F. Lo mismo estaba pensando** –le dio una palmada en el hombro a su esposo haciendo reír a los demás.

**L. ¿Cómo están?** –bajaba las escaleras junto con su esposo.

**F. Muy bien ¿y ustedes?**

**R. Quinn, me duelen los pies** –le susurró.

**Q. Ven, vamos a sentarnos** –la tomó de la mano y la guío hasta el sofá.

**S. Listo** –se sentó junto a la morena.

**E. Me iré a bañar también yo** –volteo a ver a la rubia- **¿puedo usar su baño?** -El chico había estado callado viendo la interacción que tenían entre todos se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, Leroy y Hiram habían ido a la cocina con Judy que estaba arreglando la cena. Frannie estaba sentada junto a Jeremy quien traía al pequeño Tommy

**R. Claro Ethan, solamente que deja voy al baño primero** –se alejó para después subir la escalera.

**S. Tú esposa está yendo mucho al baño**

**F. Es normal Santana, yo me la pasaba en el baño**

**Je. Siempre que quería ir, estaba ocupado** –esto hizo que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír hasta que se escuchó el timbre del departamento, la rubia se levantó de su asiento para abrir la puerta dejando ver a Russel y Nicole que llevaba en brazos a su pequeño hermano.

**Q. Hola** –los saludo y tomó en brazos al bebe, Russel y Nicole saludaban a los demás cuando Rachel bajo nuevamente, al ver a su esposa cargando al bebe se acercó a ella.

**R. Déjame cargarlo Quinn** –estiro los brazos para que la rubia se lo diera.

**F. Si cuñada, vete acostumbrando** –le dijo al ver que la rubia le entregaba al niño.

**Q. Te ves preciosa** –le susurró al oído- **no puedo esperar a tener al nuestro así**

**N. Huele delicioso** –dijo entrando a la cocina.

**H. Sí, es lo que vamos a cenar, pronto estará**

**Ru. Les trajimos una botella de vino** –se la entregó a Leroy- **Quinn** –le hizo una seña para que se acercará, la rubia camino hacía su padre seguida de su esposa.

**Q. Dime**

**Ru. En realidad es algo que tengo que decirle a las dos** –respondió una vez que la morena llegó hasta ellos- **No vamos a poder quedarnos a cenar**

**R. ¿Por qué?**

**N. Iremos con mis padres, nos están esperando, perdón, Russel no me dijo nada y yo hice planes con ellos**

**Q. No te preocupes, lo entendemos - **Su semblante cambió**  
**

**Ru. Quería pasar antes para darles esto** –le entrego una bolsa de regalo-** es para las dos –**Rachel le dio él bebe a Nicole para agarrar la bolsa que el papá de Quinn les entregaba.

**R. Gracias** –comenzó a ver dentro del regalo- **solo hay unas llaves** – las saco

**Q. ¿solo unas llaves?** –volteo a ver a su papá.

**Ru. Pues sí, se necesitan mover en la ciudad y New Heaven no es grande además para venir a ver a Rachel puedes hacerlo en el tren**

**R. Y ¿Qué es?** –veía a su suegro.

**Ru. Algo adecuado para el bebe, te va a gustar y tú** –volteo a ver a su hija que estaba seria- **cambia esa cara, tienes que ser responsable**

**Q. Yo no dije nada** –se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**S. ¿les quitaron los autos?** –le susurró a Ethan que ya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

**E. Parece** - Santana comenzó a reír haciendo a los demás voltear a verla.

**Q. ¿Qué?** –Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

**S. ¿Te quitaron el Camaro?** –preguntó tratando de aguantar la risa.

**Q. Si y a Rachel el Mustang, ahora seguramente le dieron algún auto y yo me quede sin nada**

**S. Pero tú querías más ese auto que al enano**

**R. ¿Querías más el auto que a mi?** –preguntó ya haciendo pucheros.

**Q. No, Claro que no amor** –la tomó de la mano y la jalo un poco para que se sentará en sus piernas- **ya sabes cómo es Santana no deberías de hacerle caso**

**E. Si quieres en New Heaven te puedo prestar mi moto**

**R. No Ethan** –se levantó y apuntó al chico con el dedo- **no te atrevas eso es muy peligroso, no aceptes Quinn**

**Q. Tranquila amor** –la volvió a tomar de la mano para que se sentará dónde estaba anteriormente-** en primera muchas gracias Ethan pero no se usar una moto, en segunda no me gustan, me recuerda a un familiar de Santana**

**R. ¿A qui….** –la morena se levantó nuevamente- iré a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina

**S. Que enano panzón tan miedoso, casi fuimos familia… auch** –se quejó al sentir el golpe que la rubia le dio en el brazo.

**Ru. Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos** –comenzó a despedirse al igual que su esposa- **cuando tengan tiempo bajan a ver el regalo está en el estacionamiento** –le dijo a su hija.

**Q. Si, gracias papá**

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista comenzaron a comer, la plática entre todos fue muy amena y aun que era algo temprano la morena comenzaba mostrarse cansada.

**Q. Creo que acompañaré a mi esposa a dormir** –se levantó de la silla.

**R. Disculpen pero no puedo estar despierta más tiempo** –tomó la mano de la rubia para levantarse.

**J. No te preocupes Rachel, te entendemos, ve y descansa**

Al llegar a la habitación la morena entró al baño y la rubia se sentó en la cama a esperarla.

**Q. Quiero darte tu regalo ya** –hablo un poco fuerte para que la otra chica la escuchará.

**R. Si, espera me pondré la pijama primero** –la rubia se asomó pues la puerta había quedado entre abierta, la morena se quitaba el vestido dejando ver a la rubia su espalda desnuda, los ojos de Quinn cambiaron al instante, se levantó para entrar pero su esposa salió ya con la pijama puesta- **¿Qué te paso? –preguntó coqueta al ver los ojos de su esposa.**

**Q. Vi algo que me gusto** –se mordió el labio.

**R. ¿Y por qué no lo tomas?** –le sonrió coqueta.

**Q. Por qué la casa está llena de gente entre los cuales están tus padres y mi madre y si lo tomó será muy ruidoso**

**R. Excusas Fabray, mejor dame mi regalo** –la rubia se acercó y le dio un beso, se dirigió al closet y saco una caja de regalo, regreso y se sentó en la cama donde ya estaba su esposa.

**Q. Espero que te guste mi amor** –se la entrego, la morena impaciente comenzó a abrir el regalo dejando mostrar un álbum, Rachel volteo a ver a su esposa- **ábrelo**

**R. ¡Quinn!** –exclamo al abrir la primera páginas y ves lo que contenía, un par de fotos, la primera del Glee club, donde aparecían las dos junto a todos los demás compañeros en las primeras regionales, mientras daba vuelta a las hojas veía como pasaba su historia relatada por aquellas imágenes que veía determinadamente, la foto del anuario del Glee club, las nacionales del primer año, del segundo y del último en el cual ya había fotos de las dos, otra junto a Santana y Brittany, las fotos de la fiesta de disfraces del cumpleaños de Brittany, también estaban las que se habían tomado en New York, la ella le había enviado a la rubia cuando estaba en Nyada, cuando las dos visitaron Yale, la despedida de soltera, la boda, la luna de miel, las últimas de Rachel embarazada y al finalizar la foto del eco del bebe- **es… Dios Quinn, es el mejor regalo que me han dado** –dijo ya con lágrimas en su ojos- **pero no está ni la mitad lleno**

**Q. Es porque nuestra historia apenas comienza** –le toco la pancita.

**R. Te amo Quinn** –puso su mano sobre la de la rubia y se acercó a besarla.

**Q. Yo también te amo** –le dijo aun con los labios pegados a los de su esposa.

**R. Me toca** –se alejó un poco de la rubia y busco en el cajón de su mesita de noche, saco una caja pequeña y se la entrego.- **ábrelo.**

**Q. ¿Qué será?** –Preguntó ya abriendo la caja-** ¡ahhh un ipod!**

**R. Si, solo trata de no volverlo a derretir** –empezó a reír.

**Q. Gracias** –ahora fue sus turno de besar a la morena- **voy a ponerle canciones ahora** –se levantó de la cama, la morena volvía a repasar las fotos de su regalo, la rubia tomó se laptop y se sentó de nuevo junto a su esposa, se puso los audífonos, al sincronizar el ipod vio que tenía una pista la cual reprodujo.

_Esto será un poco cursi, esta es nuestra primer navidad juntas de muchas más que tendremos y quería darte algo especial. Estos meses que he pasado a tu lado han sido maravillosos y sé que los que vienen serán igual, en cuatro meses nuestra familia crecerá, llegará nuestro primer hijo siendo muestra del amor que nos tenemos. Tal vez será difícil por la distancia pero sé que lo podremos sobrellevar porque nuestro amor va más allá. Te amo tanto Quinn Fabray, de todas las personas nunca creí ni en alguno de mis sueños más locos que terminaría a tu lado y sobretodo que tu correspondieras ese amor, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, nunca creí poder ser más feliz hasta que me entere que íbamos a ser madres, siendo tú también quien me ha dado esa felicidad. No puedo esperar para que tengamos a Andrew y verte sosteniéndolo y mirar en tus ojos esa protección con la que me ves a mí, bueno creo que me alargue un poco pero estoy tan emocionada y ya sabes, las hormonas por el embarazo…. En fin, solo quería decirte lo feliz que me haces, cuanto te amo y sobre todo decirte feliz navidad. _

La sonrisa de la rubia no podía ser más grande, volteo con los ojos llorosos, se quitó los audífonos y volteo a ver a Rachel quien ya se había quedado dormida con el álbum en su regazo, la rubia sonrió más, le beso la frente, puso en el piso todo lo que había en la cama y se acostó para abrazar a su esposa.

Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen los retrasos en publicar, saludos =D


	4. Capítulo (R)

-**Buenos días Andrew** –la alarma sonó como siempre a las seis de la mañana que me levantó, debería de dormir un poco más pues hasta las nueve tengo mi primera clase, pero no sé, creo que es la costumbre siempre he despertado a esta hora, solo duermo más cuando Quinn está en casa.

Como todas la mañanas tomó una ducha, ahora me es difícil bañarme, tengo siete meses y la panza me ha crecido más y más, y no es lo único, siento mi cuerpo más pesado pero Quinn y todos los demás me dicen que me sigo viendo igual, bueno a diferencia de la panza, yo creo que lo dicen para no hacerme sentir mal.

No sé si son las hormonas las que me han hecho sentir deprimida pues me siento sola, ya no tengo a Santana que me hacía compañía cuando Quinn no estaba, solo viene uno que otro día para ver como estoy. Creo que está en una relación con Ethan, aún se sigue quedando en su casa aunque él está en Yale, he querido hablar con ella pero siempre evade el tema.

-**Otra vez no**- acabo de derretir otro cepillo de diente, es el quinto. No sé qué me pasa, el fuego sale de repente… he tenido suerte que no pase en la escuela.

He cambiado algunas cremas que me ponía anteriormente por una que me receto la doctora el mes pasado que acudimos a la cita, todo con Andrew está bien, acarició mi panza algunas veces se mueve cuando la toco pero sucede más frecuentemente cuando es Quinn quien me acaricia, creo que la reconoce y también la extraña. Mi celular acaba de sonar, seguramente será el mensaje de Quinn que todos los días recibo.

_Para Rachel: Buenos días mis amores, que tengan un buen día, los amo. Q._

Yo le respondo como siempre casi con las mismas palabras, pero muero por decirle que la extraño que quisiera estar con ella pero no quiero poner presión, sé que se está esforzando como para presionarla de esa manera.

Para las clases llevó ropa deportiva, aunque no puedo hacer nada de los ejercicios y por eso me va mal con algunas clases, cuando me enteré del embarazo realmente estaba decidida a dejar pasar el ciclo ya que como lo suponía no estaría al cien por ciento, aunque ahorita no llegó ni al cuarenta, pasos de baile no puedo hacer, notas altas no puedo alcanzar por que no puedo manejar mi respiración y yo creo que los profesores y directores de Nyada no me han corrido por miedo a alguna demanda, ¿quién no conoce a Russel Fabray el abogado más famoso de New York?. Me siento mal por ellos, pase todas mis materias y pues teóricamente he aprendido mucho pero prácticamente es nulo lo que he aprendido, veo a mis compañeros pero no es lo mismo hacerlo que se ser un espectador. Aunque me aprovechare de esto mientras pasa mi embarazó, pero no sé si quiero volver a Nyada el siguiente ciclo, el nivel no es lo que yo esperaba, solo te enseñan a ser egocéntrico y eso yo lo era desde pequeña.

Las calles de New York siempre están congestionadas, tanto de personas como de autos por eso prefiero ir en el tren que usar la camioneta que nos dio Russel, aunque el tren va abarrotado de gente casi siempre me dan el asiento y alguna que otra vez me he pasado de la estación donde debo bajarme por quedarme dormida.

**L. Rach** –Liam se me acerca mientras camino a mi primera clase, danza con Brody.- **llegaste temprano, ¿esta vez no te pasaste de la estación?**

**-No** –sonrío.

**L. Deberías dejar que pase por ti, así puedo cuidarte –**me sonrió.

**-Liam, estoy embarazada no enferma** –William es un amigo de Nyada por no decir el único que al que parecer le caigo bien, como me hubiera gustado que Kurt hubiera sido aceptado en Nyada. Liam es un galán, las chicas me odian porqué él se lleva muy bien conmigo, creo que tendrá un buen futuro pues es muy guapo y muy amable. Es británico, sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello rubio y su cara la cubre una barba corta además de tener muy buen físico.

**L. Lo sé Rach** –camina a mi lado- p**ero… no deberías de ir sola, digo si algo llegará a pasarte, que esperamos que no** –responde al ver mi cara- **alguien estaría allí para ayudarte** –lo que no sabe Liam es que nada puede causarme daño en este momento.

**-Lo pensaré ¿sí?** –no tengo nada que pensar, la única persona que dejaría que me acompañara sería mi esposa.

**L. ¿Hablas con el papá de tu hijo?** –su pregunta me dejó extrañada, creí que todos sabían que estaba casada. Bueno tampoco es como que hable con todo el mundo pero los chismes corren muy rápido y el estar casada con la hija del fiscal del distrito es uno muy bueno, además creí que Liam lo sabía y por si fuera poco tengo mi anillo… oh olvide que me lo quite porque mis manos comenzaron a hincharse- **Si no quieres hablar de eso lo entenderé**

**-Sí, tenemos muy buena comunicación, todos los días hablamos** –le sonrío.

**L. ¿Sigues con él?** –me pregunta con una cara que me deja ver que no será la última.

**-Estoy casada Liam.** **Por el momento no me acompaña porque está estudiando leyes en Yale** –su cara parece de decepción, el camino que faltaba para llegar al aula fue en silencio.

**B. Buenos días señores, señoritas**. –saludo entrando a la habitación sonriendo. Brody es un patán, las chicas se dejan llevar por su perfecta y falsa sonrisa, los chismes dicen que cada noche la pasa con una mujer diferente, no lo dudaría.- H**oy comenzaremos con la nueva rutina, tomen sus lugares… tú** –se me va acercando- **siéntate allá** –muestra una esquina de la habitación- **y no interrumpas** –esto siempre es lo mismo en su clase, sigo asistiendo porque sé que mi presencia lo disgusta, quizá con esto lo hago pasar un mal momento como el me lo hace pasar a mí.

La mayoría de los movimientos que hacen no podría hacerlos, al menos no en este momento, para mi primero está mi hijo y no quiero arriesgarme, tal vez cuando nazca Andrew le demostraré a ese idiota lo que realmente sabe hacer Rachel Berry y hacerse tragar…. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo en mi mano para responder, es Quinn.

**B. A ver SEÑORITA Berry** –su grito hizo que mi celular cayera al piso- **no puede realizar ningún movimiento por su estado y aparte está interrumpiendo la clase para que los alumnos que si quieren y pueden hacer el trabajo se desconcentren….**

**-Pe…** -no me deja hablar.

**B. Salga de mi clase, es más ya no vuelva** –estoy aguantando para no llorar, un dolor recorre mi brazo, se lo significa, las chicas cuchichean entre si- **tendrá una nota aprobatoria mientras no regrese a mi clase, no sé qué fue lo que hizo o con quien lo hizo** –su mirada fue directo a mi panza- **para ingresar a esta universidad**- yo trato de contenerme, sé que en cualquier momento podría hacer que Nyada ardiera- **así que deje a los alumnos que si les costó trabajo entrar y quieren aprender** –yo bajo la mirada, mis ojos podrían estar dorados, una mano me ofrece mi celular es Liam, lo tomó y voy hacía la salida.

**L. No debería de hablarle así** – escucho sus paso tras de mí.

**B. Si sale de esta habitación no regrese tampoco**

Yo dejo de escuchar los pasos y lo entiendo, entro rápido al baño más cercano, me percato que no haya nadie, cierro la puerta y me miro en el espejo y en efecto mis ojos están dorados y de repente mi mano se prende en llamas, realmente duele, cuando se extingue reviso mi celular, la llamada se había contestado y llevaba casi diez minutos. Comencé a escuchar la voz de Quinn diciendo mi nombre.

**Q. Rachel, Rachel…**

**-¿Quinn?** –pregunté llorando ya con el teléfono en mi oído.

**Q. ¿Quién era ese tipo que te estaba gritando?** –se escuchaba alterada, lo último que quería era que precisamente ella se enterará de estas situaciones que me pasan- Rachel, te estoy preguntando algo, responde

**-No es nada Quinn, solo hubo un desacuerdo** –trataba de impedir que mi esposa viniera a enfrentarse a ese idiota.

**Q. ¿Nada Rachel? Te estaba gritando y diciendo cosas que no me parecen y no voy a permitir que nadie, nadie te hable de esa manera** –yo no sé qué decir para calmarla- **tenemos muchas cosas que hablar cuando vaya** –yo asiento con la cabeza, es un reflejo sé que no me puede ver- solo quería avisarte que iré en la noche

**-Te estaré esperando** –necesito un abrazo y no cualquiera, necesito uno de ella-** te amo**

**Q. Yo a ti** –después de esto finalizo la llamada.

Me iré a casa, a final de cuentas no estoy de humor para ir a clases, y aunque normalmente no asisto para no interrumpir a mis compañero voy a los ensayos de las obras que presentan en los auditorios de Nyada, pero esta vez iré a casa a esperar a mi esposa, siempre me pongo ansiosa cuando sé que vendrá pues no siempre tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo y tengo tantas ganas de verla.

Estoy esperando el tren cuando nuevamente recibo otra llamada esta vez es Santana, respondo ansiosa, necesito hablar con alguien ya que por las circunstancias no pude hacerlo con Quinn.

**-Santana que bueno que llamas, necesitó hablar contigo** –le digo poniéndome el celular al odio nuevamente.

**S. Escucha enano, no puedo hablar mucho ahorita te marco en la tarde, estoy en el trabajo** –Santana tiene un nuevo trabajo, es asistente de algún director de una serie nueva que está por salir, las veces que he hablado con ella se ve y escucha muy emocionada, no sé si es por el trabajo o por su nueva relación con Ethan, es un buen muchacho me gusta que este cerca de Quinn, los dos se llevan muy bien y así me la puede alejar de tentaciones, y al parecer también ha hecho que Santana se haya olvidado del rompimiento con Brittany, ya no luce con el semblante triste aunque a mí me da nostalgia pues realmente me gustaban las dos juntas, sacaba lo mejor de cada una- pero necesitaba avisarte, escuche que están haciendo audiciones para un comercial o algo…

**-¿Te estas burlando de mí? Sabes que estoy embarazada ¿verdad?**

**S. Eso es lo mejor enano, el papel es de una joven embarazada y no, no es la serie de mtv aun que sería muy gracioso verlas a las dos ahí** –maldita Santana siempre me dice ese tipo de cosas pero por eso la quiero, siempre dice lo que piensa- **en fin, ya que me reí un rato voy a investigar bien la dirección y te mando los datos por mensaje para que vayas, te marco en la tarde enano para ver cómo te fue**

**- Gracias S** –mientras corto la llamada veo que el tren se detiene, esperaré a que Santana me mande los datos para ir además me servirá para despejarme un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde suena mi celular indicando el mensaje que me mando Santana, al verlo veo la dirección.

Al llegar al lugar veo mucha gente, la mayoría no están embarazadas realmente, lo que me llama la atención es que Santana dijo que era un comercial y en la puerta dice audiciones para "Elle" de película Fifty, un hombre me dio un papel para llenar y ahí me di cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto, al terminar de llenarlo se lo entregue al hombre que después supe que se llamaba Steve, después de esperar unos minutos me toco pasar al frente e hice una de las cosas que mejor se hacer. Actuar. Por el semblante de los que estaban viendo parece que les guste, pero me dijeron que me llamarían. Bueno al menos me divertí haciéndolo.

Al salir de la audición me dirigí al súper mercado, llevaré para hacerles de cenar a Quinn y Ethan, estoy de humor para cocinar.

Son casi las seis, la cena está casi lista. No sé a qué hora llegarán solo me dijeron que venían, el timbre de la puerta se escucha quien podrá ser, Quinn siempre llega apareciéndose en la sala, llegamos a ese acuerdo pues muchas veces me asusto bastante, una vez hasta le pegue en la cara. Al abrir veo a una sonriente Santana.

**S. ¿Cómo te fue enano?** – me abraza y yo le correspondo el abrazo.

**-Bien, creo que les gusto mi audición** –le digo soltándola del abrazo.

**S. Pues espera pronto la llamada por qué por lo que supe ya llevaban un rato haciendo las audiciones porque el director es muy exigente**

**-Además no era un comercial, es una película** –la sigo hasta la sala donde se sienta en el sofá.

**S. Te dije que no sabía que era exactamente** –me siento en el sofá frente a ella, toma el control y enciende la televisión, en la pantalla aparece el video de las nacionales en San diego donde aparece Quinn.- **¿Estabas viendo porno?** –pregunta picara.

**-¿Porno? Es Quinn** –no sé ni para que lo niego, Santana siempre sabe que hay algo escondido en las acciones y no estaría mal hablar con ella- Es… bueno –no sé cómo decirlo- **es que tengo muchas ganas de estar con ella… sexualmente, tengo tantas ganas** –me muerdo el labio.

**S. Que enano tan goloso, ¿por qué no simplemente lo hacen?**

**-Quinn tiene la idea muy firme de no estar conmigo en mi estado** -me veo la panza.

**S. Sedúcela**

**-Cómo crees, no me siento sexy, mírame, estoy gorda, hinchada de todos lados** –niego con la cabeza, seguramente a Quinn no le atraigo en este momento.

**S. En algunos lugares la hinchazón no está nada mal** –se me quedo viendo, y veo que me ve las boobies- **además es verdad lo que te digo, puedes seducirla, todas las embarazadas se ven radiantes y ese caminado tan sexy que tienes** –como le gusta burlarse de mí.

**-Hablo en serio Santana**

**S. También yo. Créeme. Te voy a dar unos pasos a seguir y veras que tengo razón** –¿ahora con que idea loca saldrá?- **Mira, tienes que ponerte un vestido de embarazada de esos que le gustan a Quinn, obviamente tiene tener escote, tienes que mostrar lo que tienes… Pensándolo mejor yo lo elegiré** –se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la parte superior de la casa yo la sigo- **si te dejo que lo elijas seguramente será un suéter con algún venado, reno o cualquier animal triste** –entra a mi habitación y se dirige directo al closet- **este** –saca un vestido blanco, como todos los demás que tengo tiene un moñito arriba de la panza solo que ese el escote lo tiene en V, la falda llega arriba de las rodillas y los zapatos que eligió son del mismo color y obviamente de piso.

**- ¿Desde cuando eres buena con la moda?** – le pregunto viéndola.

**S. No sé de moda, se lo que a una mujer le gusta ver y recuerda conozco muy bien a tu esposa, siempre supe que era gay… aunque no sé** –volteo a verme- **tal vez se excite más viéndote con una falda de cuadros y ese suéter de renos, así la excitabas en el instituto** -¿Qué? ¿Así le gustaba? –**en fin debes de usar un labial rojo, el más rojo que tengas, debes usar el perfume que más le gusta y debes de ponerlo aquí** –se toca las muñecas- **aquí** –el cuello- **y lo más importante, aquí** –señalo en medio del pecho- **Después de que te vea así Quinn no te dejará de ver, se acercará a ti y te insinuará algo, y ahí es donde viene la psicología inversa y el punto más importante… de manera muy natural le dirás, si yo también tengo ganas pero debemos de esperar a que nazca el bebe, no ni cuando nazca tendremos que esperar más… es muy importante Rachel que le digas el tiempo que se quedará sin sexo y te aseguro que no dejará de pensar en acostarse contigo**

**-Y si no funciona**- realmente no creo que funcione.

**S. Claro que funcionará si no me dejare de llamar Santana y si funciona tú me lavaras la ropa toda una semana**

**-Estoy embarazada Santana, no podría hacer eso**

**S. Bueno, me invitaras al cine** – se dejó caer en la cama

-**Es un trato** –le ofrezco la mano la cual toma para cerrarlo- **Ahora cuéntame cómo va tu relación con Ethan** –me siento a su lado.

**S. Rachel, no tengo ninguna relación con Ethan, me enteré que Brittany está saliendo con alguien allá y decidí seguir con mi vida también, pero no tengo ninguna relación** –no estoy nada convencida con su respuesta, aunque tal vez solo disfruta- **Ya me tengo que ir**

**-No quiero que te vayas por mis preguntas** –se levanta de la cama.

**S. No me incomodas enano, pero en verdad tengo que irme** –me levanto también- **mañana te marco a ver si ya te llamarón** –me dice ya bajando por la escalera.

**-Tienes mucha fe en que me llamarán** –eso me gusta de Santana, me hace sentir bien, a su manera pero lo hace.

**S. Si quieren a la mejor lo harán** –me abraza antes de salir de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta aparecen Ethan y Quinn.

**Q. ¿Vas a algún lado?** –dios se ve tan bien, me hace tan feliz solo saber que está aquí, parece que no la he visto en tanto tiempo, su cabello me parece más largo.

**-No, Santana acaba de irse** –su semblante cambia, frunce el ceño, no sé por qué tiene tantos celos de ella- **solo paso a ver como estaba** –se acerca a mí y me da un beso, besa tan bien, extrañaba tanto que me besara.

**E. ¿Hiciste de cenar? Huele delicioso** –Agradezco que con él pueda venir más de lo que podría hacerlo en auto, pero algunas veces me gustaría estar a solas con mi esposa.

**-Si sírvete algo** –abrazo a Quinn, es tan cálida y huele tan bien.

**Q. Tu y yo necesitamos hablar de algo** –me dice una vez que Ethan se va.

**-¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana?** –me pego más a su cuerpo.

**Q. En este momento me parece bien** –me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la habitación- **cuéntame que está pasando, quien era ese tipo que te dijo eso** –se escuchaba más tranquila, me quede en silencio unos segundos, dude en decirle ya que no quisiera que Quinn hiciera algo contra él pero a la vez me encanta que me quiera proteger.

**-Es… Brody, es un profesor de Nyada, como debiste haber escuchado está molesto por que no puedo hacer nada en su clase ni en ningún otra** –suspiro- Quinn… -ella me mira fijamente- **he pensado en dejar Nyada**

**Q. ¿Es por él?** –comienza a subir su tono de voz.

**-No, no es eso… Nyada no es lo que yo esperaba… y aunque no estuviera embarazada pensaría igual, pero a la vez pienso que no quiero decepcionarte ni decepcionar a mis padres**

**Q. Esa decisión solo puedes tomarla tú, pero piénsalo bien porque no me gustaría que tomases esa decisión porque te está tratando mal ese idiota** –se sienta en la cama y me siento a su lado.

**-Te mentiría si te dijera que no tiene algo que ver**

**Q. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estaba pasando eso?**

-Me siento mal por no decirte –agacho la cabeza- dijimos que no nos esconderíamos nada pero no quería preocuparte por este tipo de tonterías

**Q. Rachel** –se levanta de la cama- **cualquier cosa que pase contigo no es ninguna tontería, tú eres lo más importante para mí**- se sienta nuevamente- prométeme que no regresarás a esa clase, a esa no

**-Lo prometo Quinn, no pensaba regresar**

**Q. Bien, ahora ven que quiero abrazarte, te extraño mucho, me haces mucha falta** –ahora estoy entre sus brazos, pensé que reaccionaría de otra forma pero al fin parece que estamos madurando.

**-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho** –le doy un beso- **nada más Andrew te escucha y se empieza a mover**

**Q. No puedo esperar para tenerlo con nosotras Rachel, quiero verle la carita** –me acaricia la panza y Andrew se mueve, está igual de contento que yo de que ella este aquí.

**-Ven vamos a cenar si no Ethan nos dejará sin nada** –me levantó y la tomó de la mano.

Las cenas que suelo tener con ellos dos es casi siempre una vez por semana aunque últimamente ha sido una vez cada dos semana, las responsabilidades en Yale han ido aumentando conforme ha pasado el tiempo y estoy segura que si fuera por Quinn vendría a dormir todos los días conmigo pero no depende solo de ella, Ethan tiene su vida y algunas veces no tiene tiempo de hacerlo. Al terminar la cena vamos a la habitación Ethan decidió dormir en el sofá.

**Q. Las clase con el profesor ese cada vez se ponen más pesadas, aún sigue agarrándosela conmigo a causa de mi padre** –me cuenta mientras se pone la pijama- **algún día le preguntaré que le hizo** –comienza a reír. Yo la escucho pero mis ojos están puestos en su cuerpo que se ve delicioso, como lo extraño, sé que mis ojos están dorados, debo de cambiarlos antes de que se dé cuenta.

**-Tú sigue hasta como ahora, no le hagas caso** –no quiero que por ese profesor Quinn tenga quedarse más tiempo en Yale de lo necesario.

**Q. Lo hago amor, pero es tan pesado** –suspira y se acuesta a mi lado y comienza a acariciarme la panza.

**-Tal vez el próximo mes me vaya contigo a New Heaven** –lo pensé mucho y no tiene caso estar aquí sola, ya no asistiré a Nyada pediré permiso por el embarazo.

**Q. Me encantará tenerte allá** –me sonríe, como amo su sonrisa.

**-Sabes Santana me dijo que Brittany está saliendo con alguien, parece que por fin hablaron** –le digo mientras me acomodo entre sus brazos.

**Q. Lo sé, se llama Francesca es muy guapa y muy divertida, tal vez por eso se lleva tan bien con Brittany, la vez que fuimos a Milan nos divertimos mucho puedes creer que…** -¿Fue a Italia? Pero acaba de decirme que sus clases son muy pesadas y apenas tiene tiempo de venir conmigo pero si puede ir a Milan, si la situación fuera al revés yo cada vez que tuviera tiempo estaría con ella, eso me hace sentir mal. No sé si quiero preguntarle o escuchar la respuesta.

**-¿Fui…fuiste a Italia?** –me quito de su abrazo.

**Q. Sí, pero… fue solo un momento, tenía ganas de verla** –respuesta incorrecta. Con esto del embarazo no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos y me pongo a llorar- no llores amor, la próxima vez… -¿La próxima vez? Es mejor que se calle- ¿no estas molesta por que fui a visitar a Britt o sí? –debió haberse quedado callada.

**-No para nada Quinn** –mi tono es sarcástico- **es bueno que la otra madre de mi hijo este divirtiéndose y paseando por el mundo mientras yo estoy aquí pasándola mal** –no debí haberlo dicho.

**Q. No lo tomes así Rachel** –se levanta de la cama- no sabía que lo estabas pasando mal, recuerda no me contaste

**-¿Y cómo te voy a contar si casi no te veo?** -este día ha ido tan mal.

**Q. También tengo derecho de visitar a mis amigas así como Santana te visita** -¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso?

**-Ahora resulta que la única persona con la que tengo contacto en New York tampoco puede visitarme, y ya no lo hace gracias a tus celos**

**Q. Quizá no estaría celosa si no te comportarás de esa manera con ella, dile que venga que se quede a dormir le dejo mi cama** –sale enojada de la habitación.

Yo sigo llorando, realmente no esperaba que este día terminará así, quería estar tranquila entre sus brazos y que me dijera que todo estará bien, pero no es justo y tal vez sea posesiva pero la quiero conmigo todo el tiempo que se pueda, me acuesto en la cama y abrazo mi almohada y las lágrimas no dejan de salir.

**Q. Me tengo que ir ya amor** –su voz me despierta, la veo ya cambiada y parada a mi lado, esta tristeza no acaba-** espero poder regresar en la noche y hablamos ¿sí?** –Yo asiento con la cabeza, se me acerca y me da un beso, yo la tomo del cuello para profundizar el beso- **te amo Rachel y ustedes dos son lo más importante para mí, lo siento mucho**

Yo me quedo acostada en la cama, la escucho bajar las escaleras y después silencio. No pienso levantarme, no iré a Nyada. Será el primer día en toda mi vida que sin estar enferma me quedaré acostada viendo televisión, pediré algo de comer, así no tendré que hacer nada.

Ya van tres películas que veo y no he podido evitar llorar en varias ocasiones, aún recuerdo la pelea que tuve en la noche con Quinn, ni siquiera sé si durmió a mi lado, está por comenzar otra película cuando escucho mi teléfono sonar.

-**Hola** –respondo ante el número desconocido.

-**¿Rachel Berry?** –pregunta

**-Si** –respondo pues no tengo idea quien podrá ser.

**-Hola soy Steve, ayer hiciste un casting con nosotros y me gustaría que te presentaras hoy a las doce en la misma dirección** –la había olvidado por completo pero me emociono, debo de alistarme, ¿Qué me pondré? Me alegra no tener que disimular mi panza- **¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?**

**-Sí, sí, estaré allá** –había olvidado por completo la llamada.

**St. Te esperamos** –la llamada se finalizó.

Me levanto de la cama y apago la televisión, busco un atuendo que creo que es el mejor y tomo una ducha. No sé si debería irme en la camioneta o en el tren. Me iré en la camioneta.

**S. ¿Cómo estas enano?** –es lo primero que escucho al responder la llamada.

**-¡Me dieron el papel Santana!** –le digo emocionada.

**S. ¿Tan rápido gorda?** –me pregunta también entusiasmada.

**- Si, por fin algo me sale bien, tuve que hace otra prueba entre diez que nos llamarón y terminaron eligiéndome**

**S. Felicidades, sabía que ese papel sería tuyo**

**-Gracias Santana por avisarme de esto, realmente necesitaba algo que me subiera el ánimo y esto realmente lo ha hecho**

**S. Tendremos que celebrar Rachel, hoy no puedo pero me pasaré mañana por tu casa**

**- Te esperaré** – le digo sonriente- **la grabación de mi papel durará un mes y comienzo la próxima semana**

**S. Alguna vez me pasaré a visitarte al set, espero que haya actrices guapas**

**-No sé qué decirte, aun no conozco a mis compañeros pero supongo que si** –esperó que sean más amables que los de Nyada.

El camino a casa fue rápido, al parecer el trafico ya había bajado, como el día anterior también dure un par de horas, casi serán seis. Al llegar a casa escucho el sonido de la televisión, entró y veo a Quinn sentada en el sofá, al verme se levanta y se aproxima a mí para darme un gran abrazo, yo la beso.

**Q. Rachel, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, el haber ido con Brittany no pensé que fuera gran cosa, pero lo pensé y tienes razón, me esforzare para estar más tiempo contigo** –yo la sigo abrazando.

**-Te lo agradeceré, realmente me haces mucha falta** –le digo escondiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello.

**Q. ¿Vienes de Nyada?** –me dice tomando mi mano y guiándome al sofá.

**-No, vengo de un lugar mejor** –le digo sonriente- a**yer te lo iba a decir pero con todo lo que paso no tuve tiempo** –me muerdo el labio.

**Q. Cuéntame, me mata la curiosidad**

**-Me dieron el papel de una película** –le digo viendo sus ojos y veo como su sonrisa aparece.

**Q. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso eso?** –me preguntó entusiasmada.

**-Ayer fui a un casting y hoy me hablaron para hacer otra prueba y me dieron el papel** -la abrazo.

**Q. Eso es algo genial Rachel, Felicidades, estoy muy orgullosa de ti**

**-Bueno, no es el papel principal, es uno pequeño pero estoy muy feliz, me dieron hasta mi libreto**

**Q. Cuéntame de que trata**

**-Pues es la historia de unos mafiosos, yo seré la hija adolescente que está embarazada, mi papel se llama Elle, y lo mejor es que me pagarán** –le digo entusiasmada-** no es mucho, son veinte mil dólares pero lo harán por algo que me gusta hacer**

**Q. Es una gran suma y realmente estoy muy feliz por ti y más por verte tan entusiasmada, ¿Cuándo comienzas a grabar?**

**-La próxima semana, estos días iré a hacer pruebas de vestuario y ensayar mi libreto y el martes comenzamos a grabar**

**Q. ¿Firmaste algo?** –me pregunta pensando. Abogados.

**-Aún no lo hago, me dieron el contrato para que lo lea mi abogado, ¿Crees que tu papá…**

**Q. No necesitas a mi papá** –me interrumpe- **me tienes a mí, préstamelo para leerlo y si todo está bien ya lo firmas**

**-¿Tendré que pagarte algún porcentaje?** –le preguntó subiendo la ceja.

**Q. podrías pagarme con otra cosa** –me mira y se muerde el labio.

**-Tenemos un trato abogada Fabray** -sonrío.

**Q. Olvide algo** –se levanta del sofá y va hasta la cocina, unos segundos más tarde regresa yo sonrío al verla, entre sus manos trae un ramo de gardenias- **estás son para ti** –me dice parada frente a mí- **lo siento mucho en verdad**

**-¡Oh Quinn! No era necesario** –realmente si lo necesitaba, necesitaba un gesto de este tipo. Tomó el ramo- **lo pondré en agua**- estoy por pararme pero ella me detiene.

**Q. No, déjame a mí, yo lo hago** –toma el ramo y regresa a la cocina. Como amo a mi esposa. Estoy necesitada de atención- **Recibí una llamada algo extraña de Frannie** –me dice sentándose a mi lado- **me preguntó que si el fin de semana estaré aquí**

**-¿Para qué?**

**Q. No tengo idea**

**-¿y que le respondiste?** –me encanta la idea de que este aquí el fin de semana.

**Q. A ella que no sé, a ti que pasaré todo el fin a tu lado** –es tan linda, suspiro- **Quiero llevar a mi hermosa esposa a cenar, ¿crees que acepte? Así podríamos celebrar el papel que le dieron en esa película**

**-Yo creo que tu esposa te dirá que si** –me levantó del sofá, este es el momento de llevar acabo lo que Santana me dijo- **pero me iré a cambiar**

**Q. Así estas perfecta Rachel**

**-Quinn, llevo todo el día en la calle, no me tardaré** –me doy la vuelta y voy hasta nuestra habitación, me pongo el vestido blanco, mis zapatos, acomodo mi cabello suelto ondeado y me pinto los labios de rojo intenso y casi olvido el perfume, al terminar me pongo mi saco y bajo normalmente, realmente espero que funcione aunque si no funciona debería ir buscando un nuevo nombre para Santana.

**Q. Te…te ves preciosa** –me dice tartamudeando, yo actuó normal.

**-Gracias** –me sonrojo- **¿nos vamos?**

**Q. Si** –me toma la mano- **espera** –se detiene y me suelta la mano, toma un gorro y se lo pone, yo me le quedo viendo- **está haciendo un poco de frio** –me dice antes de tomar mi mano, ¿dijo frío? Bueno supongo que trata de disimular.

En el restaurant me recorre la silla para que me siente, yo me quito el saco y veo como me observa de arriba abajo, sus ojos se tornaron dorados, yo le acomodo sus cabellos de la frente, ella entiende lo que trato de decirle pero se acerca más a mí, creo que me huele.

**-¿Estás bien?** –sonrió disimuladamente.

**Q. Sí, todo bien, solo que me gusta mucho como te ves y hueles delicioso** –me dice sentándose frente a mí.

La cena pasó mientras yo le contaba sobre las audiciones que realice y todo el proceso y la gente que había, le conté de Steve que resultó ser el director de la película y ella me contó de sus clases, de la ausencia de Lauren en New Heaven, tiene el departamento para ella sola, no puedo esperar para irme con ella.

**-Gracias por llevarme a cenar** –le digo entrando a casa en donde de nuevo me vuelvo a quitar el abrigo, Quinn se acerca a mí y me abraza por detrás.

**Q. Te deseo tanto Berry** –me dice mientras me besa el lóbulo de la oreja, concéntrate Rachel, concéntrate, respiración normal, pero ella es tan sexy.

**-Y yo a ti Quinn… pero voy a respetar tu decisión, me parece bastante lógico, esperaremos a que nazca Andrew… bueno después de que nazca, será un poco más por la cuarentena y pues tendremos que cuidarlo tal vez dos meses más después, pero esto es madurar** –creo que mi respuesta la dejo sin palabras.

**Q. No hablas en serio ¿verdad Rachel?** –me pregunta alejándose de mi un poco.

**-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no debería? Es más o menos lo que durará el proceso si no es que más** –le digo alejándome de ella.

**Q. Es... mucho tiempo** –dijo casi susurrando pero finjo que no lo escuche.

**-Lo siento, no te escuche ¿Qué?** –preguntó dándome la vuelta.

**Q. Pero podríamos hacer algo o si lo hacemos una vez no creo que vaya afectar** –me dice caminando nuevamente hacía mí y sé que mira mi escote.

-**No Quinn, así no me siento ni un poco sexy**

**Q. Pero lo eres, eres tan hermosa**

**-Me iré a cambiar** –me doy la vuelta y sigo hasta la habitación.

Me siento mal por hacerle eso, ni siquiera se porque lo hago el plan era para que terminará aceptando acostarse conmigo y ahora me estoy negando, estúpida Rachel. Tomo mi pijama, últimamente solo uso la parte de arriba pues el pantalón ya no me queda así que me quedo en ropa interior, me lavo la cara y peino mi cabello en una trenza, al salir del baño veo que Quinn aún no sube así que vuelvo a bajar.

La encuentro en la cocina leyendo el contrato, se ve tan linda concentrada.

**-¿No vendrás acostarte?** –le peguntó y al momento que voltea sus ojo se ponen dorados, suelta la pluma y sin hablar se acerca a mí y me da un apasionado beso, a esto no podré resistirme y no lo hago, pasa su brazos por mi cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo y yo paso los míos por su cuello.

Poco a poco va avanzando hacía las escaleras, me masajea los pechos arriba de mi pijama hasta que llega al primer botón el cual desabrocha y así con los siguientes hasta que mi estómago y pecho quedan al descubierto, sube sus manos a mis hombros donde la empuja haciéndola caer al piso dejándome medio desnuda, toma mi pezón en su boca, se siente tan bien, yo tomó de la parte inferior su playera y la voy subiendo, Quinn se aleja un poco para que pueda quitarla, solo queda en ese brassier color rosa que hace su piel ver tan blanca, mi cuerpo arde al sentir su piel suave sobre la mía, mi mano se prende en llamas y mi esposa la extingue tomándome con la de ella, entre besos y caricias subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la habitación, le termino por quitar el brassier y ya empiezo a bajar sus jeans, ella me besa el cuello y termina por quitárselos sola, creo que es por desesperación. Lentamente me ayuda suavemente a acostarme sobre la cama, se acerca a mí para besarme pero no alcanza a hacerlo por mi panza, me mira, sé que piensa que es mejor parar pero yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella esta noche, la jalo del cuello para que se acueste a mi lado, me doy media vuelta y la beso, siento su sonrisa en medio del beso, mi mano recorre su cuerpo y me detengo en su pecho, escucho un pequeño gemido que se escapa entre el beso, ella deja mis labios y dirige su boca a mi cuello, baja por mi pecho, se detiene en cada uno de mis pechos y sigue su camino, besa mi panza pero esta vez no es con ternura como las otras veces, esta vez está llena de deseo, lo veo en sus ojos que no los ha quitado de los míos, toma mis bragas y comienza a deslizarlas por mis piernas hasta quitarlas y aventarlas a un lado de la cama, toma una de mis piernas para seguir su camino con los labios, Me levanto y tomó su cara entre mis manos, ella se acerca y la beso, muerdo su labio y vuelve a gemir, dios sus gemidos me excitan tanto, vuelvo hacer que se acueste a mi lado, me pongo de rodillas y tomó sus bragas, se las quito y las aviento al lado de las mías, Quinn no para de verme, sus ojos dorados son tan sexys, paso mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y empiezo a moverme, se siente tan bien y más al escucharla gemir más y más, sus manos se van a cada uno de mis pechos, levanta un poco su cuerpo y sus labios tocan los míos, con su mano me acaricia la cara hasta llegar a mi cabeza donde sigue acariciándome y con sus dedos va des entrenzando mi cabello hasta que queda totalmente suelto y vuelve a besarme y a moverse más rápido, yo hago lo mismo, no puedo dejar de ver la cara de placer que en este momento tiene, de sus labios sale mi nombre "Rachel" siempre he amado su voz y aún más, si es posible, cuando esta excitada. Mis manos las poso sobre sus pechos y aprieto sus pezones, eso lo hace gemir más fuerte, seguimos con los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos hasta que siento que estoy por llegar al orgasmo y al momento en que grito su nombre ella hace lo mismo solo que pronunciando nuevamente el mío.

**Q. ¿Éstas bien?** –me pregunta cuando me acuesto a su lado.

**- Mejor que nunca** –le respondo tomando su mano- **necesitaba esto** –le digo sonriendo, ella se da media vuelta y se acerca a besarme.

**Q. También lo necesitaba, te amo** –me dice antes de volver a besarme-** no lo pude resistir, te ves preciosa** –hace que me sonroje.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y vuelvo a besarla, el beso comienza a ponerse más pasional, ahora que la tengo así no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, quien sabe cuándo volvamos a hacerlo, mi mano está en llamas nuevamente, y sus ojos se han puesto dorados al igual que los míos lo han estado todo este tiempo, llevo mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja y bajo la mano recorriendo su cuerpo hasta situarme en su entre pierna, ella me da acceso y comienzo a masajear esa zona, su respiración está más agitada y la escucho gemir, lentamente meto mis dedos, se siente tanto placer, uno casi incontrolable, ahora sé lo que sentía ella, mi mano se mueve más rápidamente y su cuerpo solo se estremece siento que está por venirse nuevamente, puedo sentir todas sus sensaciones, mi piel estar erizada, también me voy a venir, vuelvo a sus labios, tomó con mis dientes su labio inferior al momento que llega el orgasmo, lo presiono más hasta que las dos caemos rendidas en la cama.

**-¿Te hice daño?** -Le preguntó al ver su labio sangrando, me siento rápidamente y le acaricio la cara- **perdón Quinn, no fue mi intención** –no debí haber hecho pero la combinación de sexo y fuego es intoxicaste.

**Q. Está bien Rachel, no es nada** –me sonríe, se sienta al borde de la cama y toma un pañuelo para limpiarse lo rojo de su labio- **aunque creas que es raro, lo disfrute** –voltea a verme sonriendo.

**-Ohh si, después de tantos meses…**

**Q. Debiste haberme coqueteado así antes** –vuelve acomodarse a mi lado.

**-¿Te diste cuenta?** –me acomodo entre sus brazos.

**Q. Rachel, te conozco mejor que nadie y me encanto que lo hicieras, las dos lo necesitábamos** –me besa la cabeza.

**-Qué bueno que funciono** –le digo antes de cerrar los ojos- estaba que ardía

**Q. También yo** –fue lo último que escuche, mis parpados pesaban demasiado.

Cuando desperté Quinn ya no está a mi lado, veo el reloj nueve veinte, debió haberse ido ya, tomó mi bata, iré a desayunar el ejercicio de anoche me dejo hambrienta, escucho ruido en la cocina, entro con sumo cuidado y veo a mi rubia sentada a la mesa entretenida con su laptop con una pila de libros a su lado.

-**Creí que ya te habías ido** –le digo acercándome a ella.

**Q. No me iría sin darte un beso** –hace para atrás su silla y me siento en sus piernas- **Buenos días** –me da un beso.

**-Buenos días** –le sonrío- **¿No irás a clases hoy?**

**Q. Debería ya de estar en clases pero a Ethan se le hizo tarde y yo aprovecho para terminar la tarea** –veo sus libros, son tantos, estar en Yale no debe ser nada fácil- **no era tanta tarea, la verdad me pase la mitad del tiempo navegando por internet y encontré algo interesante… mira** –teclea algo en su lap.

**-¿Yoga para embarazadas?** –la veo.

**Q. Si, deberíamos de ir** –No es algo que me atraiga.

**-No lo sé amor**

**Q. Vamos, la primera clase es gratis, si no te agrada no lo vuelvo a mencionar** –en realidad no quiero ir, pero termino diciéndole que sí, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esta rubia hermosa? Y ahí notó que aún tiene la herida en su labio, supongo que el daño que yo le causo es más difícil de curar debido a que tengo fuego.

**-Está bien**

**Q. Muy bien, nos anotaré** –me levantó de sus piernas y camino a servirme cereal mientras ella nos anota.

**-¿Crees que Ethan este con Santana?**

**Q. No lo sé, él no me ha dicho nada y yo no pienso preguntarle**

**E. ¿Preguntarme qué?** –pregunta entrando a la cocina.

**-¿Cómo entraste?** –no tiene poderes para transportarse solo.

**S. Con mis llaves, aun las tengo** –aparece tras él.

**Q. Vamos Ethan, no llegaremos a la segunda clase** –cierra su… ¿mi laptop?- guarde algunos archivos, el fin de semana los paso a la mía –se acerca a mí y me da un beso-** te amo, adiós Santana**

**-yo también te amo y mucho** –la vuelvo a besar

**E. Nos vemos San, Rachel** –dice antes de desaparecer.

Santana se acerca a mí y me quita mi plato de cereal.

**S. ¿Cuándo iremos al cine?** –me pregunta llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

**Fue un capítulo espcial cambiando la forma de narrativa desde la perspectiva de Rachel. espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, saludos.**


End file.
